Wretched Soul
by Nakry
Summary: Barty Crouch ist nicht tot...sondern quicklebendig und treibt Ophelia McKay, Aurorin, in den Wahnsinn. Wie? Durch einen Verkettung von Ereignissen ist seine Seele, man denke an GoF, in ihrem Körper gelandet. Lest einfach!
1. preamble

Habt ihr euch je gefragt, was mit den von Dementoren aufgenommenen Seelen geschieht?

Aurorin Ophelia McKay findet es heraus – am eigenen Leib...

A/N: Das Rating ist T. Allerdings ist die Thematik an manchen Stellen etwas...härter.

Des Weiteren kommen ein paar Fremdwörter vor. Der Grund für die Einstufung als 14 geeignet kommt daher, dass Gewaltszenen nicht zu detailliert sind.

Es sind keine tatsächlichen Pairings geplant. Das heißt – auch kein Slash (nur eine Erwähnung davon, aber zwischen nebensächlichen Charakteren).

Die Reviewfunktion steht auch nicht angemeldeten Lesern offen.

Feedback wäre schön, aber lasse ich nicht dazu herab am Ende jedes Kapitels darum zu betteln.

---

„Warum hast du gestern beim Briefing gefehlt, Riley?" Mein Vorgesetzter Arkawy, mürrisch wie immer. Kein wirklich angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

„Ich habe das Memo nicht erhalten..." meint der Angesprochene. Er ist einer von den Neuen. Seine Unordnung treibt uns in den Wahnsinn. Solange er sich in eventuellen Kämpfen mit Todessern zusammenreißt, ist es mir aber weitestgehend egal.

„Wundert mich, bei der akkuraten Ordnung auf deinem Schreibtisch." Er funkelt mich wütend an. Zynismus kann er wohl nicht ertragen. Nun, er muss, ich bin immer so. Besonders wenn ich übermüdet bin.

Arkawy ergreift das Wort. „Hebt euch eure Auseinandersetzung für später auf. Wir haben wichtigeres zutun. Bell, Carter, habt ihr die Akten?"

Eine kleingewachsene Hexe, Joanica Carter, in komplett hell-violetter Kleidung erhebt sich, reicht ihm zwei dicke Stapel mit den gewünschten Unterlagen. Sie erinnert mich etwas an einen Fwuuper, höchstwahrscheinlich könnte auch ihre Stimme Wahnsinn auslösen.

„Also, zuerst müssen wir den Brand in Ashville bearbeiten." „Kranker Humor." Ich sage es leise, aber anscheinend billigt niemand mein Kommentar. Arkawy fährt fort ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er mich gehört hat. „Siebzehn Todesopfer, dreiundzwanzig Verletzte. Das ist übrigens nicht lustig, Miss McKay. Ich hätte auf etwas mehr Sensibilität gehofft." Vielleicht doch. Sensibilität? Das sagt ein Mann, der nicht unbedingt zimperlich mit unseren Feinden umgeht. Würde er einen Todesser in seinem Vorgarten antreffen (Es ist allerdings nicht wahrscheinlich dass er einen Garten hat.) würde dieser wohl tschüss zu seinem Verstand sagen müssen.

„Carter, Riley und Planton, ihr seid dafür eingeteilt. Ich erwarte euren Report bis heute Abend, 8 Uhr. Profil, Brandherd, direkte Angriffe auf die Einwohner, gezielte Tötungen. Spuren von anderweitiger Magie. Riley, diesmal wirst du nicht unsere Vergessens- und Wiederherstellungszauber mit angeben. Besonders nicht unter _nicht identifizierbar_e _Herkunft._" Betretenes Schweigen.

„Dann wäre noch der Dementorenüberfall in Wallsal. Mindestens sechs wurden gesichtet.

Unsere Obliviatoren waren vor Ort. Dennoch haben wir noch nichts über die Motive herausfinden können." Allerdings haben „wir" es auch gar nicht versucht. Seit dem erneuten Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords ist die Aurorenabteilung hoffnungslos überlastet.

„Das werden McKay, Bell und Alireza übernehmen. Es gibt keine Informationen darüber, ob in dem Bezirk Zauberer leben. Oder lebten. Zugegeben, Leichen wurden nicht gefunden, aber man kann sich nie sicher sein."

Und so machen wir uns auf, um dem idyllischen Ort Wallsal einen Besuch abzustatten.


	2. measures

Omar Alireza kickt eine Dose um. „Es muss doch irgendwie möglich sein, permanente Patroni zu beschwören..."

„Leider geht das nicht, 2. Regel der Transfiguration. Energiewesen sind nicht dauerhaft, da Energie übertragen und umgewandelt werden kann, keinesfalls aber zerstört oder erschaffen werden kann."

„Bravo, Miss Neunmalklug. Was ist dann aber, wenn ich zum Beispiel einen Stuhl erschaffe?" Musste ich ausgerechnet mit Alireza in einer Gruppe sein? Ich meine - Stühle?

„So weit ich weiß entziehen Möbelstücke dem Universum nicht fortlaufend Energie. Und er würde verschwinden, wenn du stirbst. Die Muggel kennen den Energiesatz übrigens auch in ihrer Physik."

Agrippina Bell scheint interessiert.

„Phüsik? Ist das wie mit den Kanten, über die du mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hast?"  
Quanten...! Es hat schon Vorteile, als Halbblut aufzuwachsen. Besonders, wenn die Mutter Wissenschaftlerin ist.

„Lass mich mit deinem Muggelkram in Ruhe, McKay. Es ist wirklich gut, dass du keinen Kaffee trinkst, sonst wärst du noch schlimmer." Aber Alirezas Haltung wäre nur mit Kaffee erträglich.

Dank der Vorschrift, dass um einen Schauplatz ein Anti-Apparitions-Ring gelegt wird, kommen wir erst nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch von einer Meile in Wallsal an.

Hatte Arkawy nicht von Dementoren gesprochen? Hier müssen Todesser beteiligt gewesen sein, da zwei Häuser stark beschädigt sind. Die wenigen Menschen, denen wir begegnen sehen sehr mitgenommen. Vergessenszauber nehmen die Erinnerung, aber gegen die Angst können sie nichts ausrichten.

In einer der beiden Ruinen (die Einwohner beobachten uns eingeschüchtert, sodass wir uns einmal mehr als Polizisten ausgeben müssen) finden wir Spuren eines Implodier-Fluches. Ich lag mit meiner Vermutung richtig. Die Frage, die ich mir ständig stelle, ist, wie die beteiligten Todesser die Anwesenheit der Dementoren ertragen. Diese Kreaturen differenzieren nicht zwischen Freund und Feind, ausnahmslos jeder ist ihrer schrecklichen Wirkung ausgesetzt. Nur werden Voldemorts Anhänger kaum Gefahr laufen, den Tödlichen Kuss zu erhalten.

Die ganze Angelegenheit mit den ehemaligen Wächtern Askabans ist Furcht einflößend und beinhaltet eine gewisse Ironie (Arkawy wäre nicht über meine Gedankengänge erfreut).

Unsere Feinde nutzen unsere frühere Waffe bzw. Strafmethode nun gegen uns. Wir hätten es eigentlich wissen müssen! Aber Fudge...nein, das lasse ich lieber. Die Fähigkeit der Dementoren ist der Dunklen Magie zugeordnet, genauso wie die Unverzeilichen, und doch nutzen wir Auroren und das Ministerium sie. Heiligt der Zweck also tatsächlich die Mittel?

Achtung, Rating steigt im nächsten Kapitel auf M! Es wird zwar keine zu detaillierte Gewaltszenen geben, doch Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Was für eine Platitüde.


	3. operation

Zwei Wochen später

Ein Aussichtsturm (67 Tote) ist letzten Montag kollabiert, wahrscheinlich aus denselben Gründen wie die Brockdale Bridge im vergangenen Sommer. Materialversagen für die Muggel, erfolglose (allerdings stellt sich nun die Frage was die andere Seite als Erfolg definiert) Erpressung durch Du-weißt-schon-wen für uns.

Der Flucht zweier Todesser wurde durch einen korrupten Wächter Vorschub geleistet. Keine Frage, dass weitere Ausbrüche folgen werden.

Ich beende gerade einen Bericht und freue mich, bald nach Hause gehen zu können, als

Nymphadora Tonks, die (momentan) grünhaarige Kollegin von Abteilung C (‚bevorzugt für aktive Außeneinsätze' – im Prinzip sind wir die ersten, die ihr Leben lassen) „Einsatz!" schreiend in mein Büro stürmt.

Während wir und weitere zum Apparationspunkt eilen, erfahren wir die Details.

Ein Großangriff auf eine Ortschaft im Norden, in der viele Halblutfamilien leben.

Als wir das Ziel erreichen, ist der Kampf schon in vollem Gange, das ganze Areal ist ein Schlachtfeld. Kaum angekommen gehen schon einige von uns zu Boden, getroffen von Stupors, hoffentlich nichts schlimmeres. Ich suche hinter einem Busch Deckung, versuche Überblick über das Geschehen erhalten. Die Nacht ist stockdunkel und ungewöhnlich kalt für die Jahreszeit. Bell gibt mir ein Zeichen, dass der Weg vor mir sauber ist. Ich bewege mich bis zu einem Auto. Einige maskierte Gestalten feuern Flüche auf uns, die wir mit Paralysier-Sprüchen beantworten. Nur einer findet sein Ziel. Bald werden wir wohl die Anweisung „Keine Gefangene" erhalten. Kaum einer wartet mit Unverzeilichen bis dahin ab. Die Todesser sowieso nicht. Unweit von mir blitzt es grün auf, ein leiser Aufprall sowie die Tatsache, dass der Fluch von einem Todesser kam verraten mir, dass wir wieder einen Auroren verloren haben. Das Los der Abteilung C. Wir haben uns zu weit in die Stadt gewagt. Wir sind eingekesselt. Flüche schießen über unsere Köpfe hinweg, keiner traut sich aus seiner Deckung. Neben mir hockt ein Kadett, dies ist ohne Zweifel sein erster richtiger Einsatz. Er zittert.

Ich kann nicht behaupten frei von Angst zu sein, aber mich spornt der Kampf um mein Leben und das anderer an- Der Junge ist wie versteinert. Plötzlich scheint er mit einem Ruck sein Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. Er springt auf, bevor ich ihn zurückhalten kann, und sprintet in Panik auf die Straße. Sekunden später stürzt er von mehreren Flüchen getroffen zu Boden und bleibt liegen. Ich schaue um die Ecke. Er hatte keine Chance. Der Kadett – ich kenne nicht einmal seinen Namen – zuckt und windet sich in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes. Bis er sich nicht mehr rührt.

Ich rolle aus der Deckung und bringe mit einem Zauber die Mülltonnen hinter den Todessern zur Explosion. Die Splitter, gefährliche Geschosse, treffen die meisten der umstehenden Todesser. Wir können weiter vorrücken nachdem wir die Übrigen ausgeschaltet haben.

Da ich Blitze hinter einem Fenster entdeckt hatte, sprenge ich die Tür eines Einfamilienhauses. Zwei Todesser quälen die Bewohner, die in einem fürchterlichen Zustand sind. Sie sind nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu schreien. Die Maskierten wirbeln herum und greifen mich an. Fünfte Regel für Autoren: Niemals im Einsatz allein Räume oder offene Plätze betreten. Ich schaffe es, ihren Zaubern auszuweichen. Der Größere ist zu langsam für meinen Betäuber. Mit einem widerlichen Knall schlägt sein Schädel gegen die Tischplatte. Es bildet sich eine Blutlache um seinen Kopf, die in Sekundenschnelle den dicken Teppich tiefrot färbt. Der Andere lässt meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Hand fliegen, als ich für einen Moment abgelenkt war. „Crucio!" Ein immenser Schmerz ergreift meinen Körper, macht mich unfähig zu klaren Gedanken. Alles in mir schreit nach Erlösung. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich den Folterfluch zu spüren bekomme, doch auf diese Qual kann man sich nicht annähernd vorbereiten. Als der Fluch endlich gelöst wird, krampfen meine Muskeln weiterhin.

Der Todesser lacht. Sadistisches Schwein. Nicht, dass ich nie gefoltert hätte, aber ich war weit davon entfernt es zu genießen. Gut, das ist gelogen, die ungeheure Macht, die den Anwender durchfließt, triumphiert im Normalfall über die Menschlichkeit. Und doch wiegt sie nicht das schlechte Gewissen auf. Ein weiterer Cruciatus, bis ich meinen Widerstand endgültig schwinden spüre. Der Mann (seine Maske ist verrutscht) tritt auf mich zu, weiterhin ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, mein Leben (oder zumindest meinen Verstand) zu retten, trete ich in Richtung seines Bauches. Ich treffe zwar nicht, aber er lässt seinen Zauberstab fallen. Ich nutze meine Chance, fange ihn auf (obwohl ich meinen Arm kaum spüre) und wende den erstbesten Spruch an der mir einfällt. Es ist der Avada Kedavra-Fluch. Ich sehe noch die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, als er nach hinten fällt. Ein durchdringender Schrei tönt über die Kampfgeräusche draußen hinweg. Ich rappele mich auf, eile nach draußen, so schnell wie es meine geschwächten Beine erlauben. Die Kälte, die uns umgibt, steigert sich blitzschnell ins Unerträgliche. Ein weiterer Schrei, erfüllt von Panik, folgt. Dementoren.

Zahlreiche Gestalten gleiten die Allee entlang. Sie hinterlassen eine Spur von vereisten Fenstern. Der regendurchnässte Boden gefriert. Blutlachen werden zu glänzend schwarzen Eisflächen. Gegenüber von mir lehnt eine ältere Aurorin an einem Baum, Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Hände zittern. Sie denkt nicht mehr an ihre Deckung. Ich rufe, doch meine Stimme kann die Nacht nicht durchdringen. Bevor ich die Frau jedoch erreichen kann, trifft ein feindlicher Fluch sie. Langsam rutscht sie den Stamm herab. Ein tiefer Schnitt zieht sich ihren Oberkörper entlang. Ihr Umhang wird mit Blut getränkt. Eingeweide quellen aus der Wunde. Die Dementoren kommen näher. Alles um mich herum verblasst. Ich bin allein in der völligen Dunkelheit.

Schreie hallen in meinem Kopf. Verzweifelt suche ich nach einer glücklichen Erinnerung, doch ich kann nicht fokussieren. Der Dementor verschlingt gierig sämtliche je gefühlte Freude. Wie in Zeitlupe falle ich rückwärts. Der Dementor beugt sich über mich. Ich wispere „Expecto patronum" mit letzter Kraft. Ich spüre nichts mehr. Schwärze hüllt mich ein.


	4. aftermath

„Wie schwer sind ihre sonstigen Verletzungen?"

Der Heiler seufzte. „Sie hatte eine Fraktur am Oberarm, aber die haben wir geheilt. Des Weiteren erlitt sie eine Gehirnerschütterung und zahlreiche Schnittwunden. Ihr psychischer Zustand macht uns aber mehr Sorgen. Sie wurde durch den versuchten Todeskuss erheblich geschwächt. Ich bin kein Experte, aber es ist leider möglich, dass ihre Seele irreparabel geschädigt wurde."

„Wird sie aufwachen?"

„Ja. Aber wir können ihren Zustand nicht einschätzen."

„Im Moment bleibt uns also bloß die Hoffnung, dass ihr Patronus in der Lage war, den Seelenentzug vollständig zu verhindern."

„Auror Arkawy, wie viele ihrer Leute habe heute Nacht verloren?"

„Abgesehen von den sieben, die auf ihrer Station mit dem Leben ringen? Acht. Ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass dieser Angriff eine Falle war. Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat aber kaum geringere Verluste erlitten. Wir konnten elf Todesser ausschalten" er korrigiert sich „ah, gefangen nehmen. Nicht, dass ihn die Leben seiner Anhänger wichtig wären... "

Unsere Verluste wiegen schwerer. Wer will noch Auror werden, wenn klar wird, dass wir zu oft auf verlorenem Posten kämpfen? Aber eben diese Angst vor dem Tod treibt die Leute dazu, sich dem Dunkeln Lord anzuschließen.


	5. awakening

Ich öffne vorsichtig meine Augen. Und schließe sie vom hellen Licht geblendet sofort wieder.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich an als wäre er kurz vor dem Zerbersten. Mein gesamter Körper schmerzt, als läge ich auf Scherben. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen liege ich in einem Krankenhaus. Höchstwahrscheinlich in St.Mungo's. Kontrolle über meine Glieder habe ich noch nicht erlangt. Ebenso mit meiner Stimme. Eine Krankenpflegerin scheint im Raum zu sein, ich hörte das leise Klicken von Arzneifläschchen und wie sie beruhigend auf einen anderen Patienten einredet, doch kann mich nicht bemerkbar machen. Ich versuche es weiter, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, und bringe ein Husten zustande. Jetzt habe ich Aufmerksamkeit. Mehr als ich eigentlich wollte, dann sofort schwirren Heiler um mich herum und leiten irgendwelche Maßnahmen ein. Als ich es endlich schaffe, meine Augen zu öffnen, blicke ich in das besorgte und erstaunte Gesicht einer Heilerin.

„Miss Ophelia McKay, sie haben uns ganz schön Sorge bereitet." Die ältliche Dame fühlt zum fünften Mal heute meinen Puls. „Glauben Sie mir, das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Wann werde ich entlassen?"

Zu meiner Überraschung lacht sie laut auf. „Vor wenigen Tagen aus dem Koma erwacht und schon nach Hause wollen. Sie haben es aber eilig. Wenn der Schwindel und die Kopfschmerzen weg sind, dann dürfen sie gerne gehen."

„Es ist schon viel besser, Madam, hören Sie..." Lüge. Ich kann es kaum aushalten. Aber noch weniger kann ich es ausstehen im Hospital zu liegen.

„Jaja, das kenne ich. Typisch Auroren. Immer die Starken spielen! Und dann haben wir euch bald wieder hier, weil ihr zusammengebrochen seid."

Sie verlässt den Raum. Der bittere Geschmack der Medizin aber nicht meinen Mund.

Ich versuche mich an die vergangenen Ereignisse zu erinnern, aber der gesamte Angriff ist nur noch schemenhaft in meinem Gedächtnis abrufbar. Blut, Schreie, Schmerz, Todesser, Dementoren. Fast das Übliche.

_Fast._

Beinahe die Seele ausgesaugt zu bekommen, ist eine der schlimmsten Erfahrungen die man machen kann. Wohl gerade noch besser als sie tatsächlich zu verlieren.

_Interessant..._

Etwas neben sich zu stehen sollte weithin normal sein. Stimmen im Kopf aber nicht.

_Glaub mir, du bist nicht verrückt._

„Ich fühle mich schon viel besser."

Bin ich schizophren? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...

_Ich habe nicht den Eindruck. Allerdings, um ehrlich zu sein kann ich nicht behaupten, schon mal in so einer Situation gewesen zu sein._

„Situation?"

_Nunja, im Prinzip habe ich einen eigenen Körper. Offensichtlich müsste ich sagen –hatte._

„Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wer du bist. Und auch nicht, wie das hier zustande kam."

_Nein? Ich finde es reichlich interessant._

Durchatmen. Gehen wir mal kurz davon aus, dass ich nicht verrückt bin. Rational denken.

Und nicht laut antworten.

Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?

_Oh._

Oh beschreibt die Angelegenheit ziemlich gut.

_Ich erhielt den „Kuss" eines Dementoren._

Du Glücklicher.

Ich unterhalte mich mit Stimmen in meinem stark schmerzenden Kopf. Das.Ist.Nicht.Normal.

Die Stimme bricht in Gelächter aus.

_Sorge dich nicht. Ich bin auch nicht normal._

Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung. Und sei still, ich will schlafen.


	6. theories

Wohltuende Stille. Bevor ich aber erleichtert bin, ich teste, ob die Ruhe permanent ist.

Stimme? 

_Ophelia?_

Verdammt.

_Irgendwelche Theorien?_

Nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich ebenso wie du den Todeskuss erhielt – zumindest fast – ist es wahrscheinlich, dass deine Seele in meinen Körper übergegangen ist. Das würde auch die Kopfschmerzen erklären. Anscheinend haben die Dementoren eine Art kollektives Seelengedächtnis. Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist. Purer Wahnsinn.

Anscheinend ist bei dem Todeskuss etwas falsch gelaufen. 

Begeistert bin ich über dich allerdings nicht.

_Ich habe übrigens auch einen Namen. Barty._

Wie in Bartemius Crouch?

_Erwähne nicht den Namen, den mein elender Vater mir vermacht hat!_

Sein Vater? Denk nach. Ich kenne doch noch jemanden mit diesem den Namen... Die Prozessakten...Scheiße.

Du willst nicht andeuten, dass du der verurteilte Todesser Barty Crouch jr. bist?

Bitte nicht! Wenn schon eine zweite Seele im Körper haben, dann nicht die eines psychopatischen Massenmörders.

_Wer will den gleich Vorurteile haben? Ja, der bin ich. Aber streich das psychopatisch._

Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!

_Du machst es mir nicht besonders schwer. Tatsächlich denkst du sehr LAUT._

Okklumentik war nie meine Stärke. 

Meine Überlegungen, wie ich mit der Situation fertig werden soll, wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Medimagierin eintrat.

„Und, wie geht es ihnen heute, Miss McKay? Sie sehen etwas beunruhigt aus."

„Nur ungeduldig. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind völlig weg."

_Das glaubst du wohl._

„Das trifft sich wunderbar. Ich werde bloß noch die Abschlussuntersuchung durchführen und dann können sie wieder ihren Dienst antreten."

„Vielen Dank, Madam."

_Dienst?_

Aurorin.

_Das konnte nicht besser laufen, oder!_

Versuchs doch und sieh zu wie weit du kommst. Vielleicht hilft dir ja dein Lord.

_Ich habe Ihm zurück an die Macht verholfen! Ich war der einzige, der versucht hat Ihn zu finden! Ich werde über allen anderen belohnt werden! Ich..._

Ob es so klug ist, mir das zu erzählen? Außerdem gibt es nur ein kleines Problem : Praktisch gesehen existierst du nicht.

_Drohst du mir?_

Warum sollte ich?

„Aber etwas blass sehen sie noch aus, Ophelia."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin vollkommen gesund."

„Das sagen mir auch ihre Werte. In Ordnung, sie sind entlassen. Viel Glück. Bleiben sie am Leben."

_Ach, und du glaubst, du nimmst keinen Schaden, sollte ich deinen Körper verlassen?_

Und wie bitteschön will er das anstellen?

A/N: _kursiv_ - Barty, unterstrichen - Ophelias Gedanken, direkt an Barty gerichtet.


	7. revelations

A/N: _kursiv_ - Barty, unterstrichen - Ophelias Gedanken, direkt an Barty gerichtet.

Ministerium, Aurorenabteilung

„Aye, McKay, weilst du wieder unter den Lebenden? Wir hätten Kuchen gebacken, wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass du heute zurückkommst." Natürlich, Alireza. Wie habe ich ihn vermisst.

Die Zeit im Krankenhaus hat mein Zeitgefühl völlig durcheinander gebracht. Und mein unfreiwilliger Mitbewohner hat mich davon abgehalten nach dem Datum zu fragen.

Der Kalender zeigt an, dass nur 7 Tage vergangen sind. Es kam mich vor wie mehrere Wochen. Als ich mein Büro betrete, fallen mir sofort die drei hohen Aktenstapel ins Auge. Das würde ein langer Tag werden. Barty ist erstaunlich ruhig.

Er muss ja auch nicht die ganze Arbeit machen.

Ich könnte viel schneller arbeiten, wenn nicht andauernd Kollegen hereinschauen würden, um sich nach meinem Befinden zu erkunden. Tonks (schwarzhaarig mit wenigen braunen Strähnen) bringt mir Tee, stößt einen Stapel um, entschuldigt sich tausende Male, räumt auf, wirft dabei den Kalender runter. Sie ist in letzter Zeit tollpatschiger denn je. Sie hatte einige gute Wochen gehabt, diesen Sommer, doch die letzten Angriffe zehren an ihren Nerven. Wie bei uns allen. Als sie endlich geht – nicht, dass ich sie nicht leiden könnte, aber wenn ich arbeite habe ich kein hohes Verlangen nach sozialen Kontakten – ist meine Geduld am Ende.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Eigentlich ist die Bibliothek des Ministeriums keine Bibliothek im eigentlichen Sinne. Vielmehr besteht sie aus hohen Regalen, in die sämtliche Akten der letzten drei Jahrhunderte fein säuberlich geordnet beinhalten, dazu einige historische Dokumente (wie der blutbespritzte Friedensvertrag zwischen Werwölfen und liberalistischen Vampiren aus dem Jahre 1456, oder eine Genealogie Grindelwalds) sowie Bücher über Politik und Geschichte.

Ich durchsuche die Prozessakten von 1981, als hinter mir ein runzliger Beamter auftaucht.

„Weisen sie sich aus! Haben sie überhaupt die nötige Sicherheitsstufe für diese Akten?"

„Abteilung C-Aurorin Ophelia McKay. Wie sie sicher wissen, sind die Schubladen magisch geschützt. Ohne Autorisierung würde ich da gar nicht herankommen. Bitte lassen sie mich also weiter arbeiten." Idiot. Als Aurorin bin ich zugriffsbefugt und ich würde weiterhin an die Dokumente gelangen, wenn ich in Diensten von Du-weißt-schon-Wem stände.

Im Prinzip tue ich das ja (zumindest ein Teil von mir). Dank _Barty_. Und solange ich keine klassifizierten Informationen lese...oh nein.

Barty. Hast du Zugriff auf mein Gedächtnis?

_Du hast lange für diesen Gedankengang gebraucht. Sei unbesorgt, an deinen sexuellen Eskapaden habe ich kein Interesse._

Ministeriums-interne Informationen?

_Der Dunkle Lord wäre höchsterfreut. _

Auch das noch. Wozu jahrelang trainieren unter Folter nichts preiszugeben, wenn der Feind direkt an der Quelle sitzt? Der einzige Trost ist, dass er nicht sobald zu seinem Herrn zurückkehren wird. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen.

Ich entdecke endlich die gesuchte Akte. Gerichtsverfahren 58/9034/1. (Die letzte Zahl gibt die Priorität an.) Der Prozess von B. und R. Lestrange, sowie B. Crouch, Jr.. Barty's Akte.

Zurück in meinem Büro schlage ich sie auf. Ich muss etwas über den Menschen erfahren, der meinen Körper infiltriert hat.

_Du hättest auch fragen können._

Du denkst wirklich, ich vertraue dir?

Obenauf liegt ein Profil des Verurteilten.

**Barty Crouch Jr.**

Ein Foto. Ein junger Mann, mit einem irren Lächeln und dunklen Augen.

geboren 15.03.1960

Vergehen: Todesser; mehrere Morde (vermutet), Beteiligung an der Folter der Auroren

F. und A. Longbottom.

Strafe: Askaban (L1)

L1. Lebenslänglich.

verstorben 21.05.1983

_Wusstest du, dass Vater mich herausgeholt hat?_

„Was?" Ich wurde plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

_Mutter konnte nicht ertragen, dass ihr Sohn im Gefängnis ist, und so hat sie ihn gebeten, dass sie meinen Platz einnehmen kann._

Wie? Ich verstehe nicht...

_Vielsafttrank. Sie lag sowieso im Sterben. Sie wurde unter meinem Namen begraben._

Sie hat die geliebt, oder?

_Wahrscheinlich. Im Gegensatz zu Vater. Als ich aus Askaban raus war, lebte ich als elender Gefangener in seinem Haus. Die ganze Zeit hielt er mich unter dem Imperius._

Man könnte einwenden, dass du es verdientest.

_Nur einmal konnte ich das Haus verlassen. Zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Ich frage mich immer noch, warum er das getan hat. Die Hauselfe muss ihn überredet haben. _

Ich blättere weiter und entdecke einen Zeitungsausschnitt. Auf dem Frontseite prangt das Magische Fotos des Dunklen Mals, das grün am Himmel schimmert.

Warst du das?

_Exakt. Ich hatte all die Jahre gegen den Imperiusfluch, den mir Vater auferlegte, gekämpft. Bald schaffte ich es, wenigstens einen Teil der Zeit bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sein. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft erlangte ich völlige Kontrolle. Ich entwischte Winky - Vaters Hauselfe – und brannte das Mal des Dunklen Lords in den Himmel, als Seine früheren Anhänger auftauchten. Verräter! Sie haben nie versucht, Ihn zu finden, aus Furcht vor Ihm, aus Angst dass sie aufgebaute Existenz verlieren könnten, wenn das Ministerium es herausfindet. Ich war Ihm als einziger treu!_

Ich lese sein NEWT-Zeugnis. Zehnmal bestanden, fünf ‚Outstandings'. Warum schloss sich so ein brillanter, anscheinend furchtloser junger Mann dem schrecklichsten Schwarzen Zauberer an, den die Welt bis jetzt gesehen hat? Macht? Die hätte er doch auch im Ministerium erhalten können.

Barty lacht freudlos.

_Das erinnert mich an Vater. Er forderte unentwegt Leistung von mir, damit „ ich später mal einen guten Posten im Ministerium erhalten werde". Um in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. _

_Als ob er sich einen Dreck um mich geschert hätte._

_Es ging ihm doch nur um seinen Ruf, dass er mit seinem klugen, wohlerzogenen Sohn sein Ansehen heben konnte. Hat mich übrigens immer von dunkler Magie ferngehalten, hat mich hart bestraft – mehr als bei sonstigen Verfehlungen, die ich in seinen Augen begangen haben soll – als ich den Cruciatus auf einen Weberknecht anwendete. Sein Leben war kaum mehr wert als das der Spinne._

Du hast ihn umgebracht? Ich fühle eine fremde Genugtuung in mir hoch wallen, gemischt mit meinem eigenen Ekel. Ich blättere weiter. Ein Bericht, handschriftlich von einer Person mit sehr enger, kleiner aber dennoch eleganter Schrift verfasst. Er beschreibt die Ereignisse in Hogwarts 1994.

Das Trimagische Tournier. Barty Crouch jr. als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, unter der Identität des berüchtigten Auroren Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Der Pokal, ein Portschlüssel.

Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-überlebte, von Voldemort (so stand es in dem Bericht, beim Lesen der Stelle zucke ich zusammen - Aussprechen, damit kann ich leben, aber schriftlich?) gefangen genommen und gequält. Ein Schüler getötet. (Cedric Diggory; Ich hatte von Amos' tragischen Verlust gehört.)

_Oh ja. Mein Meister gab mir den Befehl dazu und ich führte ihn mit Freuden aus. Schade, dass es so schnell ging._

Das ist krank.

_Ach wirklich? Wahnsinnig, meinst du? Lass mich zählen._

Was ist jetzt los? Worauf will er hinaus?

_Sechs. Ich habe sechs Menschen umgebracht. Vier gefoltert. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Ehrlichkeit, bitte. Du kannst mich nicht belügen. Ich sitze direkt in deinem hübschen Kopf._

Anscheinend habe ich wirklich keine Chance. Ich seufze. Das sind Teile der Vergangenheit, die ich nicht gerne aufrufen möchte.

Vier Todesser. Ein Verdächtiger. Einmal friendly fire. Ein geisteskranker Muggelgeiselnehmer, der unter anderen zwei Zauberer in seiner Gewalt hatte.

Die Erinnerung schmerzt.

_Und sonst? Folterungen, meine ich. _Hämischer Tonfall.

Zwei Verhöre. Kleinere Sachen in Hogwarts. Im Sinne von Rache gegen die, die mir die Schulzeit zur Hölle machten.

_Nun? Verstehst du, was ich meine? Grenzenlose Macht! Die Möglichkeit, mit den Leben der anderen zu spielen. _Er lacht. Nur ein Verrückter lacht, wenn von Tod und Leiden die Rede ist.

_- Friendly fire? Hast du noch jetzt Alpträume?_

Ja. Aber man stumpft ab.

_Deine Seele ist nicht weniger zersplittert als meine. Nur weil du angeblich für die gute Seite arbeitest, rechtfertigt das eigentlich nicht den Einsatz von Unverzeihlichen gegen Todesser. _

_Wir sind auch Menschen. Wir töten euch, ihr tötet uns – so simpel ist das. Eure Ideale sind nicht hoher als die des Dunklen Lord und seiner Anhänger._

Auroren töten nicht zum Spaß! _Wir_ sind keine Sadisten!

_Jeder Mord ist „schwarzmagisch" und zerbricht die Seele. Ich weiß das besser als die meisten anderen. Nicht zum Spaß? Ich erinnere mich an einen Einsatz. Fünf von uns – Seine Anhänger, meine ich - waren von Auroren eingeschlossen. Sie wurden förmlich hingerichtet. Von Auroren. Den Engeln des Ministeriums._

Solltest du mir wirklich Informationen über die Todesser geben?

_Ihr habt Aufzeichnungen über den Vorfall. Die ganze Angelegenheit wurde vertuscht. Ich weiß es, da ich zu dieser Zeit noch im Ministerium gearbeitet habe._

Stille. Ich entschließe mich dazu, für heute Schluss zu machen. Es ist mein erster Tag zurück auf Arbeit, keiner wird es mir verübeln, wenn ich früher gehe.

Ich räume meinen Schreibtisch auf, bevor ich in das Atrium gehe, um zu disapparieren.

Gedanken, Bilde rasen durch meinen Kopf.

---------------------

_Comments:_

Reditus Mortis – Das wird er, sicherlich. Allerdings habe ich mit dem Ende ein kleines Problem: Mein bisheriger Entwurf wirkt nicht plausibel. Im Moment habe ich bei Kapitel 11 geschrieben.

Sei gespannt.

Kathrina CH – „it's true, we're all a little insane..."

Schön, dass meine Idee so gut bei euch ankommt.

Was mich bei wundert, ist, dass WS die einzige deutsche FF mit dem Character-Tag Barty Crouch jr ist.

_Friendly fire_ (unbeabsichtigter) Angriff auf einen Mitstreiter (in diesem Falle ein anderer Auror)

--- Ich habe die Rechtschreibfehler ausgemerzt. ----

_Das hoffe ich für dich, nakry. Als Baryt möchte ich nämlich nicht in dieser Story vorkommen._

--- In anderen Worten: Meine Psychotherapeutin hat Urlaub. ---

_Ich habe diese Dame noch nie gemocht. Sie ist viel zu neugierig._

--- Da habt ihr ja etwas gemeinsam. ---

_Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich erst wieder einen Körper habe, dann ... _


	8. memories

A/N: _kursiv_ - Barty, unterstrichen - Ophelias Gedanken, direkt an Barty gerichtet.

Ich bin eigentlich eine Frühaufsteherin, doch die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Körper mit einem Todesser teile, lies mich gestern Abend kaum schlafen.

Beim Zähneputzen spüre ich, wie Barty gähnt. Irgendwie gruselig.

Wann hast du dich Du-weißt-schon-Wem angeschlossen?

_In meinem siebten Schuljahr. _

Und wieso?

Hätte Barty einen Körper würde er jetzt grinsen. Von Zeit zu Zeit kann ich seine Emotionen spüren. Unglücklicherweise habe ich aber keinen Zugriff auf sein Gedächtnis.

_Macht. Hass auf meinen Vater und Verachtung für alle die mich unterschätzt und zurückgehalten haben. Der Dunkle Lord interessiert sich nicht für deine Familie, solange du reinblütig bist. Für Ihn zählt nur, wie gut du seine Befehle befolgst und äußerster Gehorsam._

_Wenn du die gestellten Aufgaben zu Seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllst, wirst du unendlich belohnt. Erhältst mehr Macht als du dir je erträumt hast. _

Und wenn nicht? Ich kenne die Antwort bereits.

_Versagen bedeutet schwere Strafe, meist den Tod._

Er scheint sehr redselig. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich noch herausfinden möchte. Vielleicht kann er mir – als selbstproklamierter treuester Diener – einige Informationen über seinen Meister geben. Ich muss meine Chance nutzen.

Als du verurteilt wurdest, arbeitete ich bereits im Ministerium. Ich habe allerdings nicht deinen Prozess observiert. Was ist damals passiert? Dein Vater muss ziemlich geschockt gewesen sein.

_Geschockt? Vater war immer hart zu den Gefangenen des Ministeriums, doch ich erhielt keinen auch nur annähernd fairen Prozess. Mutter weinte die ganze Zeit, doch er verurteilte mich, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass ich sein Sohn war. Das hat er nie. _

Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich hatte Mr. Crouch Sr. als harten aber fairen Mann kennen gelernt.

_Ich zeige es dir._

Was...

Ein plötzlicher Schwindel ergreift mich, ich lasse den Wasserbecher fallen.

Meine Hände krampfen sich am Waschbeckenrand fest, ich versuche nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ich atme tief durch während ich die Augen geschlossen halte. Als ich sie wieder öffne, befinde ich mich im Gerichtsaal des Ministeriums.

Ich schaue mich um, erblicke mehrere Zauberer und Hexen unter den Zuhörern, die längst das Zeitliche gesegnet haben – die meisten mit fremder „Hilfe".

Als von hinten eine Stimme ertönt, zucke ich zusammen.

„Na, Ophelia? Es ist schön, dass wir uns einmal von Angesicht zu Ansicht sprechen können."

„Ich kann deine Begeisterung nicht ganz teilen, Barty. Lass mich raten – eine Erinnerung von dir? Ein Pensive in meinem eigenen Kopf. Erstrebenswert. "

Ein irres Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht, bei dem seine Zunge aufblitzt.

„Nun, du hast das Vergnügen, an meiner Vergangenheit teilzuhaben. Ich bin allerdings nicht stolz über diesen Teil. Ich wirke so – schwach."

Er bedeutet mir, in die Mitte des Saals zu sehen, als das Raunen im Raum erstirbt. Der Prozess sollte beginnen. Der Vorsitzende des Gerichts, Bartemius Crouch Snr., wirkt angespannt. Eine Ader pulsiert an seiner Stirn.

Dementoren (auch wenn dies nur eine Erinnerung war, ging von ihnen eine grausame Kälte aus) bringen vier Personen herein. Unter ihnen ist ein jüngerer Barty Crouch. Ich drehe mich zu seinem heutigen Selbst um. Er grinst, doch seine dunklen Augen sind leer und emotionslos.

Der jüngere Barty zerrt an seinen Ketten, schreit, bittet, fleht seinen Vater an, wendet sich an seine schluchzende Mutter. „Ich habe es nicht getan!"

„Hast du?" Der reale Barty beugt sich zu mir herunter.

„Natürlich. Ein bisschen Show, um zu sehen, ob ich meinem Vater wirklich nichts bedeutete.

Nun, ich hatte Recht. Es ist offensichtlich."

Der Richter brüllt, um das Flehen seines Sohnes zu übertönen. Speichel fliegt aus seinem Mund. Mrs. Crouch ist ohnmächtig. Vielleicht war sie das immer. In einer anderen Weise...

„Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?"

Ich will es gar nicht hören.

„Es hat sich noch nicht einmal gelohnt. Longbottom wusste nichts über den Verbleib des Dunklen Lords. Hätte sich Bellatrix nicht solange daran ergötzt die Beiden zu foltern, hätte man uns nicht geschnappt."

„Bellatrix? Die Frau mit den schweren Augenlidern?"

„Wunderschön, ist sie das nicht?"

Barty bricht in Gelächter aus und vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles.


	9. suspicions

A/N: _kursiv_ - Barty, unterstrichen - Ophelias Gedanken, direkt an Barty gerichtet.

Wie in Trance appariere ich ins Ministerium um begebe mich zu meinem Arbeitsplatz.

Nach einiger Zeit schaffe ich es mich zu konzentrieren.

Kaum habe ich angefangen, die dazugekommenen Akten zu sortieren, steckt Christian Kochevar, ein angehender Auror, seinen Kopf zur Tür herein.

Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass mir aufgetragen wurde, ihr unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen.

Er ist im dritten Ausbildungsjahr und soll langsam an den Alltag eines Auroren gewöhnt werden. Und ausgerechnet ich soll mich um ihn kümmern.

Barty scheint meine Abneigung lustig zu finden.

„Ahm, Miss McKay? Erinnern sie sich, ich soll..." Seine Unsicherheit kann für ihn gefährlich werden. Nicht wegen mir, natürlich.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich bin noch nicht senil. Sie wollen Auror werden? In der Regel heißt es Akten oder Aktion. Beides nicht minder tödlich. Viel Spaß."

„Umm, danke. Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Nehmen Sie Platz, schnappen Sie sich ein Dokument. Zuordnen, Relevanz prüfen, auf den entsprechenden Stapel legen. Ganz einfach. Braucht man gar keine NEWTs dazu."

Kochevars Anwesenheit hilft nicht meine Laune zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil, er ist so spannend wie ein Sack Bohnen. Kein Funken Eigeninitiative, sowie Angst vor Verantwortung.

Ihn möchte ich lieber nicht im Einsatz sehen. Gut, er würde alle Flüche abbekommen, das wäre nur gut für uns. Aber Sarkasmus beiseite: Nur Wahnsinnige, Lebensmüde oder Rachsüchtige (haben meist Familie und Freunde durch Du-weißt-schon-wen und seine Schergen) wollen heutzutage noch Auroren werden. War im ersten Krieg nicht anders.

Als wir den Aktenhaufen durchgearbeitet haben - was tatsächlich länger dauerte, als ich allein gebraucht hätte - schicke ich Kochevar zu Arkawy, um eine Genehmigung für die Benutzung der richtigen Bibliothek zu erhalten. Zugriff auf sie ist eingeschränkt, da sie einige Bücher mit sehr Dunkler Magie enthalten. Seelenmagie fällt auch darunter, aber ich will sie ja niemandem aussaugen, sondern nur Barty loswerden. Es ist nicht von dieser Idee begeistert.

Ich spüre, dass er stärker wird. Im Krankenhaus, direkt nach der Übertragung, war er zu schwach gewesen, um überhaupt zu kommunizieren. Jetzt kann er mir seine Erinnerungen zeigen, sogar denn wenn ich es nicht will. Das verrückteste ist aber, dass ich beginne ihn zu sehen, innerlich sozusagen.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck kehrt der Praktikant zurück. Er hat sich von Arkawy abwimmeln lassen. Ich solle selber kommen. War doch klar.

Vor dem Büro meines Vorgesetzen treffe ich Kingsley Shacklebolt, der gerade von seiner Askaban-Inspektion zurückgekehrt ist. Er ist im Phönix-Orden, der sich nach Dumbledores Tod erstaunlicherweise nicht aufgelöst hat, genau wie Tonks. Unter Fudge hätte sie das den Job gekostet. Jetzt weiß jeder in der Abteilung von ihrer Zugehörigkeit, die meisten bringen ihnen Bewunderung entgegen. Die überdurchschnittlich hohe Sterberate unter den Ordensmitgliedern hat mich bisher vom Beitritt abgehalten.

Ich grüße Shacklebolt, er bleibt stehen und fragt nach meinem Befinden. Anscheinend weiß jeder im Ministerium von der Sache mit dem Dementor.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und stelle ihm eine Frage, die mir seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge liegt.

„Apropos Dementoren und Askaban: Kingsley, weiß du, was eigentlich mit den Körpern von denen geschieht, die den Todeskuss erhalten? Was macht das Ministerium damit?"

Er verschluckt sich an seinem Kaffee.

„Du stellst Fragen...du solltest wirklich im Orden sein. Du hast die nötige Portion Skepsis."

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Es ist nicht nötig zu versuchen mich zu rekrutieren. Ich bin viel zu egoistisch für euren Verein."

_Wohl eher hast du Angst, mir noch mehr Informationen zu liefern._

Halt dich raus, Barty.

Shacklebolt seufzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher. Wenn die Körper in irgendeiner Weise vernichtet werden würden, hätten wir die Vollstreckung der Strafe auch gleich direkt erledigen können. Aber sie am Leben zu erhalten?"

„Verschwendete Mühe."

„Wir sprechen immer noch über Menschen, Ophelia."

Was ist an Mördern noch menschlich?

_Und an den Mördern der Mörder?_

„Vielleicht wissen die Unsäglichen es."

Die würden es mir garantiert sagen. Es ist im Prinzip unmöglich ein Gespräch mit ihnen zu führen. Sie fürchten sich ja sogar davor, beim Husten Informationen preiszugeben.

Kingsley und ich gehen getrennte Wege.

Ich klopfe an Arkawys Tür. Er hat wenigstens ein richtiges Büro, nicht nur einen Schreibtisch in einem Großraumbüro.

„Herein, Miss McKay."

Er hat einen Spiegel an der Wand, der ihm jeden zeigt, der sich vor seiner Tür befindet. Eine Art Feindglas, mit dem Unterschied, dass er auch freundlich gesonnene Besucher zeigt.

„Ich wollte persönlich nach der Zugangserlaubnis erkundigen."

„Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen?"

„Man muss wissen, zu was der Feind fähig ist. Daher interessiere ich mich für die schwarzmagischen Aufschriften."

„Linker Unterarm."

„Wie bitte?" Ist Arkawy verrückt geworden?

Er beugt sich vor und schiebt meinen Ärmel zurück. Mein Herz bleibt stehen.

**Cliffhanger gefällig? **


	10. embarrassment

„Linker Unterarm."

„Wie bitte?" Ist Arkawy verrückt geworden?

Er beugt sich vor und schiebt meinen Ärmel zurück. Mein Herz bleibt stehen.

Als mein Blick auf meinen Arm fiel, glaubte ich für einen Moment das Dunkle Mal zu erblicken. Noch während mir „Das ist nicht möglich!" durch den Kopf schießt, realisiere ich, dass es eine Reflexion, eine Überblendung von Bartys Körper war. Er wird eindeutig stärker.

_Ich habe dir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. _

Das kannst du laut sagen. Kannst eigentlich du das nicht, physisch gesehen.Das ist nicht lustig. Mein Puls wird sich nicht so schnell beruhigen.

_Ihr armseligen ... Auroren. Übrigens: Das Dunkle Mal lässt sich verbergen._

Ich weiß. Arkawy spekulierte wohl auf das Überraschungsmoment. Dass er mich allerdings verdächtigt einer von _euch_ zu sein, verletzt mich.

_Entweder er ist paranoid, wie so viele Auroren – wenn auch nicht grundlos._

Sein merkwürdiges Lachen ertönt in meinem Kopf.

_Oder du hast dich tatsächlich etwas auffällig verhalten. Ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, mitten auf dem Korridor auszurasten._

Wer hat mich denn dazu gebracht?

Arkawy sieht mich entschuldigend an.

„Der Krieg zehrt an unser aller Nerven, McKay. Was die Erlaubnis betrifft, natürlich erhalten Sie sie. Ich halte nichts von Alleingängen, aber alles was uns irgendwie weiterhilft sollte in Anspruch genommen werden."

Er fischt aus einer der zahlreichen Schubladen ein hellgrünes Stück Pergament – ohne Zweifel ein Vordruck – und setzt seine Unterschrift sowie ein Siegel darunter.

Ich entschließe mich, mich erst einmal umzuziehen, wegen der momentanen Panik bin ich völlig durch geschwitzt. Als ich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum versuche zu öffnen, ist sie abgeschlossen. Nichts, was sich nicht mit einem einfachen _Alohomora_ lösen lässt.

Als die Holztür mit einem leisen Klick auf springt, bereue ich mein Vorgehen sogleich wieder.

In dem hinteren Teil des Raumes befinden sich Riley, keuchend über den Tisch gebeugt, sowie ein mir unbekannter Mann in einer eindeutigen Position. Beide starren mich geschockt an. Ich dürfte nicht minder überrascht sein, verlasse den Raum und schließe hektisch die Tür.

Ich schaffe es, ruhig zu bleiben, was man von Barty nicht behaupten kann.

Er lacht lauthals über meine Verunsicherung bis er sich verschluckt – was sich auf beunruhigende Weise darin äußert, dass ich husten muss. Mir war nicht klar, dass er so einen großen Einfluss auf meine körperlichen Regungen hat. Eindeutig ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner Liste „Negative Nebeneffekte, wenn man seinen Körper mit einer zweiten Seele teilt".

Die Umstehenden werfen mir verwirrte Blicke zu, als hätte ich eine Boa aus pinken Fwuuperfedern um den Hals – ein Accessoire, was ich Dolores Umbridge durchaus zutrauen würde.

Ich gehe den Gang in Richtung Bibliothek entlang.

„Was ist eigentlich so lustig, Crouch?" zische ich ungehalten. Lachen im Kopf ist nicht sehr angenehm, tatsächlich führt es zu verstärkten Kopfschmerzen.

_Ich erinnere mich nur an eine ähnliche Situation. Zwei männliche Todesser – ich war nicht darunter nicht, denk gar nicht erst daran – haben bei einem Bankett – heimlich natürlich – ihren, erm, Gelüsten nachgegeben. Der Lord hat es herausgefunden und sie bestraft._

Nicht ganz vorurteilsfrei, dein Meister, wie?Die Erkenntnis enthält eine bittere Ironie.

Als Crouch zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen will, holt Riley mich ein. Sein Kopf ist hochrot, als er mich nervös anspricht.

„Ophelia, wie – wie viel hast du – gesehen?"

„Genug um zu wissen was da gerade abging, aber..."

„Bitte", stottert er hektisch. Ich hasse es, unterbrochen zu werden. „Erzähl niemanden davon, es –es war..."

„Was eigentlich ist dein Problem? Ich bin nicht homophob, wie so viele im Ministerium. Homosexualität ist seit über 30 Jahren in der Zaubererwelt legaL!" Riley zuckt zusammen, da ich den letzten Teil durch den Korridor geschrieen habe. Wieder einmal habe ich es geschafft die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Stockwerks auf mich zu ziehen. Normalerweise ist das Tonks' Schicksal. Ich bin mit den Nerven wirklich am Ende. Für solche Extremsituationen, wie die Seele eines Todessers im Kopf zu haben, wird man nicht trainiert. Peinliche Stille.

„Riley. Eine Sache noch."

„Was?" Panik liegt in seiner Stimme.

„Schließt das nächste Mal etwas besser ab."

----------------------------------

Mal sehen ob der Slashfaktor mir mehr Reviews einbringt. ;-)

_Ruhig durchatmen. Alles ist in bester Ordnung, Barty. Als du Slash ankündigtest, habe ich mir schon um mich Sorgen gemacht._

--- Unsicher in deiner sexuellen Orientierung, Crouch? ---

_Ganz und gar nicht. Damals in Hogwarts sind die Mädchen nur so auf mich geflogen. _

--- Da hast du Snape sicher etwas voraus. ---

_Snape? Der Verräter? Was kann der schon außer Tränke mischen? Ich - ich bin der treueste Diener des Dunklen Lords! Ich allein habe..._

--- Schon gut. Du solltest schleunigst wieder mit dem autogenen Training anfangen. ---

_Eine Runde Muggel-Foltern ist weitaus entspannender. Aber du lässt mich ja nicht._

--- Wie soll ich denn dann die FF zu Ende schreiben? Die Schreie im Hintergrund würden mir die Inspiration nehmen! ---

_Wer redet denn von Hintergrund? Zungentick_


	11. research

Ich habe Unmengen von Büchern überflogen, manche so alt und zerrissen, dass die Texte kaum entzifferbar waren. Doch in keinem befand sich bis jetzt ein Hinweis, wie man eine überzählige Seele aus einem Körper entfernt.

Stattdessen endlose Beschreibungen der grausamsten Folterpraktiken, an denen Barty, aus seinen Kommentaren und Gefühlen zu schließen, Gefallen hat.

Er scheint mit höchster Konzentration mitzulesen und mir kommen langsam Zweifel, ob sich meine Idee als gut erweisen wird.

Kann es nicht einfach enden? Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, die Stimme, die hämischen Anmerkungen, die permanenten Kopfschmerzen, das Bewusstsein, dass Crouch immer stärker zu werden scheint- so mächtig, dass seine Aktionen sogar Bewegungen meines Körpers hervorrufen. Es ist beängstigend. Dazu kommt noch der von Zeit zu Zeit auftauchende Gedanke, dass Bartys Anwesenheit nicht völlig unerwünscht ist, die ersten Anzeichen des aufkeimenden Wahnsinns. Ich werde noch verrückt, ich muss mich sogar im Dunkeln umziehen, da er zusehen würde. Er nennt das paranoid, ich nenne es Erhaltung des letzten Funkens Würde. Ich sollte mich mit der Situation arrangieren, aber es ist nicht einfach. Ich bezweifele, dass jemand vor mir je in einer solchen Lage war. Das würde auch das völlige Fehlen von entsprechenden Aufzeichnungen erklären.

Einen Hoffnungsschimmer hatte ein Buch („Die dunclesten Practica der Magia" von C. Exitiabil - ich frage mich, wie ein solches schwarzmagisches Werk in den Besitz des Ministeriums gelangte) mit einem Abschnitt über Horcruxe erweckt. Doch die Ausführung zeigte sich unmöglich (Auch wenn Barty wohl mit der Tötung eines Menschen kein Problem gehabt hätte.) und es ist äußerst fraglich, ob diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in der gewünschten Weise funktionieren würde.

Die meisten Bücher sind in einem uralten, sehr schwer verständlichen Englisch geschrieben und beinhalten Praktiken, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe. Mir wäre es in den meisten Fällen auch lieber gewesen, nichts darüber zu erfahren. Es ist kaum vorstellbar, dass vor Jahrhunderten die Hexen und Zauberer Rituale durchführten, für die das Blut von sieben jungfräulichen, dunkelhaarigen Frauen nötig war.

Der Text weist deutlich daraufhin, das gesamte Blut. Stell dir das mal vor... Nein, du müsstest da sogar Erfahrungen damit haben, als Todesser?

Er rollt mit den Augen.

_Was immer du gehört hast, Todesser richten im Normalfall keine Blutbäder an. Es gibt viel subtilere Schmerz verursachende Praktiken. Natürlich hinterlassen diese nicht weniger Spüren. Außerdem kann ich mir Angenehmeres vorstellen, als mit dem Blut von einem elenden Verräter oder Schlammblütler besudelt zu werden._

_Obwohl man bei Bella und ihrem Mann nicht sicher gehen kann, dass ihre Aktionen ohne blutiges Tamtam ablaufen. Einmal haben sie zum Beispiel jemanden der Länge nach gepfählt. _

Mir ist schlecht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich noch nie einen Tatort und die damit verbundenen grausam zugerichteten Leichen gesehen hätte – immerhin bin ich Aurorin, ich bearbeite solche Fälle regelmäßig, besonders jetzt da Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder aufgetaucht ist.

Aber jemanden so kalt und beiläufig darüber reden zu hören ist Abscheu erregend.

Hat das Opfer noch gelebt?

_Natürlich, was dachtest du denn?_

Die Todesrate durch dunkle Magie dürfte in der heutigen Zeit allerdings wesentlich höher sein als im dreizehnten Jahrhundert.

Das eintönige Rascheln der Seiten und das schwache Licht das von wenigen Kerzen ausgeht, verstärken meine Müdigkeit, gegen die ich vehement ankämpfe. Schließlich fallen mir die Augen und ich schlafe über den Büchern ein.


	12. taking over

Exklusiv für _Mortis_...Ähm...nunja...zumindest...als einzige/r Leser/in...

Viel Spass!

(Reviews, bitte. Ich bettle nicht, aber fragen wird man ja noch dürfen.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Langsam bewegte sich der Körper der Aurorin. Erst zuckten die Finger ein wenig, dann hob sich der Kopf. Ein irres Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

_Deja vú..._

Sie schlug die Bücher zu, was eine dichte Staubwolke aufwirbelte.

_Endlich kann ich meine Pläne verfolgen..._

Etwas unbeholfen und mit zittrigen Beinen verließ McKay den Raum.

_Mit dem Vielsafttrank war es einfacher. Besonders das Laufen fühlt sich an, als hätte ich seit Jahren meine Beine nicht mehr bewegt. Nun gut, in gewisser Weise stimmt das ja._

Durch die Fenster fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein. Die Morgendämmerung war angebrochen

_Keiner wird dahinter kommen. Ich habe mittlerweile Erfahrung darin, andere Menschen zu verkörpern. _

_Solange Ophelia nicht aufwacht, dürfte es keine Probleme geben._

Jegliche Müdigkeit war aus den Gliedern der Aurorin gewichen. Sie selbst hatte allerdings keine Möglichkeit, ihren Körper zu steuern. Barty Crouch hatte die Kontrolle übernommen.

_Ich kann sie bestimmt einige Zeit unterdrücken, aber es ist immerhin ihr Körper, sicherlich wird es für sie einfacher sein, wieder die Kontrolle darüber zu erlangen._

„Wotcher, Ophelia. So früh schon auf den Beinen? Oder konntest du dich gar nicht erst von den Akten losreißen?"

_Denk nach, Barty. Wie heißt die Frau mit den verrückten Frisuren?_

„Ich tippe eher auf letzteres. Zumindest deinen Augenringen nach zu urteilen."

Tonks...Nymphadora!

„Ja, ich habe noch etwas überprüfen müssen, Nymphadora."

„Es heißt Tonks!" schnappte sie. „Meine Güte, das war doch nicht beleidigend gemeint. Du musst wirklich eine harte Nacht gehabt haben." Damit disapparierte sie.

_Was war denn das? Egal, ich sollte mich mit solchen Trivialitäten nicht aufhalten. So, wo ist nun mein Büro? Rechts an den Besuchertoiletten, dann am Archiv vorbei, dritter Raum links. Oder?_

Bartys Verwirrung war groß, als er stattdessen am Büro für Gefälschte Schutzartefakte ankam und dort von einem rothaarigen Zauberer, laut seiner Namensplakette ein gewisser Mr. Weasley, fast umgerannt wurde.

„Was stehen sie hier so orientierungslos herum, junge Frau? Wen suchen sie? Wollen sie zu mir?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro und habe die falsche Abzweigung genommen." Barty setzte nach „Ich will eigentlich zur Aurorenabteilung."

„Sie sind Aurorin? Haben sie einen Confundus-Zauber abbekommen?" Weasley beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Nein, ich..."

Eine pummelige Hexe mischte sich ein. „Aurorenhauptquartier? Wenigstens sind sie im richtigen Stock."

Auf Bartys erleichterten Blick fügte sie hinzu:

„Nun, wir sind im zweiten Stock, das müsste sie doch wissen. Sie sind sicher neu hier." Das Unbehagen der Hexe wuchs.

„Ich arbeite seit zehn Jahren hier, Mrs. Was ist eigentlich los? Kann man nicht einmal einen Umweg gehen?" Damit wirbelte er herum und eilte zur nächsten Biegung hinter der er aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

Die kleine Frau drehte sich zu Mr. Weasley herum, der immer noch McKay hinterher starrte.

„Komisch, diese Auroren, glauben auch, sie könnten sich alles erlauben."

Weasley seufzte. „Ivana, der Krieg zermürbt sie auch immer mehr. Sie werden von Tag zu Tag fahriger ..." „und unheimlicher." beende Ivana seinen Satz.

_Meine Güte, wie ich die Ministeriumsbeamten hasse. Naive Schleimbeutel, genau wie damals. Können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Habe ich ein Schild um, auf dem steht „Hey Leute, ich bin Todesser, der im Körper einer Kollegin von euch steckt und habe gerade keinen Plan, wie ich meinen Weg durch das Ministerium finden soll?" Mal abgesehen davon, dass die überwiegende Mehrheit hier mit Lesen sowieso überfordert wäre._

Endlich erreichte Barty sein Ziel. Die Büroparzellen in der Abteilung C waren ausgeschildert.

Er betrat den Raum und durchsuchte die Schubladen, ohne den Aktenbergen auf den Schreibtisch einen Blick zu würdigen.

Da er nicht fündig wurde, entschloss er sich, sich an den Vorgesetzten zu wenden.

_Es dürfte nicht schwer sein, Zugriff auf die Dokumente zu erhalten._

Als Barty Arkawys Büro betrat ohne anzuklopfen, schaute dieser alarmiert auf - schmunzelte aber dann.

„Sie werden ja langsam zum regulären Gast in meinem Büro. Was gibt es? Sind sie fündig geworden?"

„Ich denke schon, Sir. Ich möchte sie aber noch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Ich brauche Zugriff auf die Personalakten. Ich muss etwas vergleichen."

„Wozu? Wir haben qualifiziertes Personal für solche Nachforschungen." Arkawy war verwirrt und keineswegs begeistert von Bartys Anfrage.

„Mir sind einige Parallelen aufgefallen. Es wäre wichtig herauszufinden, ob meine Theorien stimmen." Der ältere Auror seufzte, sein Unmut offensichtlich.

„In Ordnung, doch sie sollte meine Geduld nicht überstrapazieren. Vor allem aber missbrauchen Sie mein Vertrauen nicht!" Mit diesen Worten händigte er Barty/Ophelia wider Erwarten die Zugangberechtigung aus.

_Keine Sorge, sie können mir voll und ganz vertrauen..._

Er musste das Verlangen unter drücken laut loszulachen. Wie einfach die Menschen doch manipulierbar waren. Selbst die „immer wachsamen" Auroren – wie Moody zu sagen pflegte, ein Auror, dem Barty auf eine zynische Weise dankbar war, hatte er doch zum Gelingen seines Planes und zur Widerauferstehung des Dunklen Lords beigetragen. Er konnte sein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.

**Zurück im Aurorendepartment**

„Riley, übernimmst du meine Aufgabe, die Berichte zu überarbeiten?"

„Warum, Ophelia? Ich habe selbst schon genug zu tun!"

Barty beugte sich zu dem Auror herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du gründlich nachdenkst, wird dir ein triftiger Grund einfallen."

„Ich...ich lasse mich nicht von dir erpressen, McKay" stieß Riley verunsichert hervor.

„Sieht das dein Lover genauso locker?"

„Du bist ein abscheuliches, hinterhältiges Biest. Gib die Akten her. Ich mach's."

_In meiner neuen Rolle glaubwürdig herüberzukommen dürfte sich als schwieriger erweisen als den paranoiden Ex-Auror_ _zu mimen. _

Ja, mit dem Wahnsinn dürftest du keine Probleme gehabt haben.

_Verdammt!_

Sehe ich genauso. Was soll die Aktion? Gib mir sofort die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück!

_Da wirst du dich wohl etwas anstrengen müssen, Liebes._

Wag es nicht, Crouch, ich verspreche dir...

_Ophelia, ich habe genauso wie du ein Anrecht auf Bewegungsfreiheit._

Wer sagt das? Das ist immer noch mein Körper und du wirst die Situation nicht für deine Zwecke nutzen!

Barty spürte, wie Ophelia kämpfte, um ihn zu verdrängen. Noch hatte er die Oberhand. Das konnte sich bald ändern. Er musste sich beeilen. Er hätte die Chance nutzen sollen, zu seinem Meister zurückzukehren, doch er wollte nicht mit leeren Händen vor Ihm erscheinen.

Denk gar nicht erst daran!

_Und wer wollte mich hindern? Außerdem könnte der Dunkle Lord uns sicher helfen._

Ach, und was ist mit mir? Ich überlasse dir nicht einfach so meinen Körper.

So schnell er konnte überflog Barty die Dokumente die er aus dem Archiv geholt hatte in der Hoffnung etwas Verwertbares zu finden. Informationen über den Orden, eventuelle Spione oder mögliche Todesseranwärter.

Mit äußerster Konzentration gelang es Ophelia schließlich Barty zu verdrängen.

Er merkte, wie er die Fähigkeit verlor, ihren Körper zu benutzen.

Doch er wusste auch, dass das nicht seine letzte Möglichkeit gewesen war.

-.-------.-

Ich denke es ist offensichtlich, warum dieses Kapitel aus einer anderen Position als die vorherigen geschrieben wurde. (Es war ziemlich kompliziert zu schreiben, vor allem mit den Personalpronomen. Ich hoffe, es ruft nicht allzu viel Verwirrung hervor.)

Wie schon vorher einmal erwähnt, habe ich gerade am Ende (bis zu dem es noch einige Kapitel sind) zu knabbern, aber ich verspreche euch, dass diese FF nicht abrupt endet oder vergessen wird.

Wie hat Fritz eigentlich Tonks' Begrüßung in Deutsche übersetzt? Ich habe nur die englischen und spanischen HP-Ausgaben gelesen.

_Wer liest denn Bücher in Fremdsprachen in seiner Freizeit? _

--- Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du lediglich ein Exceeds Expectations

in Alte Runen hattest. ---

_Runen sind wenigstens im magischen Sinne nützlich. Spanisch nicht._

--- Diese Sprachen liegen mir ehrlich gesagt mehr als das Deutsche. Ich komme mir irgendwie ziemlich blöd vor, wenn ich eine FF in Deutsch schreibe und ich dazu ein Wörterbuch brauche, weil ich anscheinend meine verdammte Muttersprache verlerne. Quite annoying, you see. ---

_Englisch ist sowieso viel schöner._

--- Du bist Brite und daher voreingenommen. Und jetzt sei still, Barty, ich will weiter schreiben. ---


	13. heated atmosphere

A/N1: Warum sich Barty nicht sofort zum Dunklen Lord begeben hat, wird unter anderem in diesem Kapitel beleuchtet.

A/N 2: Achtung, Buch 6 Spoiler enthalten. Nur – wer hat das Buch denn noch nicht gelesen? Was? Und da lest ihr lieber FanFictions?

* * *

Ich stehe eine Weile starr da, apathisch ins Leere starrend. Er dauert einem Moment, bis ich meine Gedanken sortiert habe. Barty wird für seinen Versuch – im Grunde genommen war es ja nicht beim Versuch geblieben – bezahlen. 

Ich schwöre dir, ich bringe dich um!

_Ich bin für Theorien, wie du das anstellen willst, sehr offen._

Es ist sinnlos, ihm zu drohen. Er weiß, dass ich meine Drohungen nicht ausführen kann. Schlimmer noch – was hat er zu verlieren? Im Prinzip ist Barty ja schon tot. Oder doch nicht, der Kuss eines Dementoren ist ja bekanntlich (und besonders in diesem Falle leider) nicht tödlich. Ich bin dem Wahnsinn nahe. Nicht einmal zu geordneten Überlegungen bin ich mehr fähig. Ich schaue die Akten durch, auf die Crouch so scharf war. Einige Prozessakten – zweifellos aus nostalgischen Gründen. Einige Interna, aber nichts Wichtiges. Und – Personalakten von Tonks, Shacklebolt, Weasley (bei dem ich mich noch entschuldigen sollte) und weiteren Ministeriumsmitarbeitern.

Was wolltest du mit diesen?

_Nun, dank dir weiß ich, dass sie im Orden des Phönixes sind, eine für meinen Meister sehr nervige Organisation. _

Und du wolltest ein paar Insiderinformationen beschaffen? Deinen Verdacht bestätigen?

_Äh ja, woher weißt du das?_

Du hast also gelogen, als du sagtest, du könntest auf alle meine Erinnerungen und all mein zugreifen. Sonst wüsstest du von ihrer Mitgliedschaft. Es ist nämlich Allgemeinwissen im Ministerium, spätestens seit der Angelegenheit im Mysteriendepartment.

Er setzt eine Art Schuljungenblick auf.

_Jaah, okay. Das war ein wenig übertrieben. Viele Informationen sind tatsächlich vor mir verborgen. Dein verdammtes Aurorentraining hat doch etwas gebracht. Jetzt geh und freu dich. _

Ich bin in Okklumentik besser als ich befürchtet hatte. Diese ganzen Kopfsachen sind die einzigen Stellen, bei denen ich in der Ausbildung Probleme hatte.

_Wie viele N.E.W.Ts hattest du eigentlich?_

Was?

_Wenn man deine Auffassungsgabe bedenkt, dürften es nicht viele gewesen sein._

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich mit Barty über die Schule unterhalte. Immerhin hatte er kurzzeitig Kontrolle über meinen Körper ausgeübt. Ich will nicht daran denken, welchen Schaden er hätte anrichten können. Und er ist ein Todesser. Psychopath. Mörder.

Zu deiner Information, es waren neun.

_Ich hatte einen mehr._

Dafür kannst du dir jetzt etwas kaufen.

_Wirklich?_

Ich würde ihn erwürgen, wenn ich könnte. Vorher aber würde ich ihn foltern bis er um Gnade bettelt.

_Du beginnst, wie ein Todesser zu denken, ist dir das aufgefallen? Ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass du eine ziemliche lapidare Einstellung gegenüber dem Leben anderer hast._

Apropos lapidare Einstellung: Wenn ihr so weiter macht, sind bald alle Reinblutfamilien ausgelöscht.

_Was meinst du? _Er klingt beunruhigt.

Die Bones', die Blacks – wenn wir deine große Liebe Bella zu den Lestranges zählen – 

Er protestierte leise gegen meinen Seitenhieb.

...die Crouchfamilie – von dir einmal abgesehen –, dazu noch einige Todesser. Fudge ist auch tot. Und die Malfoys.

_Die Malfoys? Lucius hat dem Dunklen Lord immer gut gedient, zumindest meinte er das. Aber er hat niemals versucht ihn zu finden. Ich dagegen habe alles für meinen Herrn aufs Spiel gesetzt. – Doch warum sollte Malfoy tot sein? _

Es ist durchgesickert, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ihn für dessen Versagen bestraft hat. Offensichtlich ist die Mission in der Mysterienabteilung gründlich zu Seinem Missfallen verlaufen. Es war sogar im Tagespropheten. Keine Details, allerdings. Es kamen allerdings Gerüchte über eine Art Prophezeiung auf. Narcissa und ihr Sohn sind verschwunden. Wir nehmen an, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben sind.

Anscheinend hat diese demonstrative Aktion für eine größere Loyalität der verbliebenen Anhänger gesorgt. Ihr kämpft trotzdem auf verlorenem Posten, eure Anzahl ist schwindend. Und der Dunkle Lord ist nichts ohne seine Diener.

_Sprich nicht in dieser Weise über Ihn! Dieser Bastard Dumbledore ist der Einzige, dessen Kräfte auch nur annähernd die meines Meisters erreichen._

Dann wirst du begeistert sein zu hören das Dumbledore ebenfalls das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. Sein Tod war ein schwerer Schlag für die Zaubererwelt und besonders für den Widerstand gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen.

Bartys kühle Augen schienen aufzuleuchten.

_Er ist tot?_

Von keinem Anderen getötet als von Severus Snape, den Dumbledore so vehement verteidigt hatte, von dem er so sicher war, dass er tatsächlich auf unserer Seite ist.

_Snape! Er ist definitiv ein Spion für beide Seiten. Als meine Tarnung aufgeflogen war, hätte er mich laufen lassen können. Aber nein, er spielt Dumbledores Schoßhündchen und überlässt mich dem Kuss des Dementoren. Und er ist sicherlich mit offenen Armen von dem Dunklen Lord zurück empfangen worden..._

Wut steigt in ihm und damit auch in mir hoch. Er schüttelte sich, um die unangenehme Erinnerung verblassen zu lassen.

Tarnung? Wofür?

_Der Auftrag an Hogwarts, den mir mein Meister erteilt hatte. Die Mission, die letztendlich zu seinem erneuten Aufstieg führen sollte! _

Kannst du auch einmal vollständige Sätze bilden, ohne „deinen Meister" zu erwähnen? Große Güte, das ist doch nicht normal.

Er schmunzelt über meinen Kommentar, dabei leckt er mit der Zunge über seine Lippen.

Ja, bei Barty von normal zu sprechen, ist ziemlich fehl am Platz.

Bevor ich mir jedoch weitere Gedanken über meine miserable Lage machen kann, fällt mir auf, dass um mich herum ein ziemlicher Aufruhr herrscht. Ich versuche, einen Überblick über Grund dafür zu erhalten. Dass zahlreiche Auroren in Räume eilen, in denen das Apparieren möglich ist, zeigt mir, dass es wieder einen Einsatz gibt. Schätzungsweise der siebente in dieser Woche.

„Hey, was stehst du da herum!" Carter läuft zu mir herüber.

Als ich nur langsam reagiere greift sie resolut meinen Arm und zerrt mich vorwärts.

„Wirklich, Ophelia, was ist mit dir los?"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, fühle ich schon das unangenehme Gefühl, dass den Apparierenden ergreift. Als ich endlich wider atmen kann, stehe ich auf einer Lichtung.

„Joanica? Was ist eigentlich los? Wo sind wir?" flüstere ich meiner Kollegin zu, als wir durch das dichte Unterholz eilen.

„Whillganey. Uns wurde gemeldet, dass das Dunkle Mal aufgetaucht ist."

„Damit dürften wir bereits zu spät sein."

„Ich hoffe es nicht."

Als wir den Ortsrand erreichen, weht uns der beißende Geruch von brennendem Holz entgegen. Die meisten Häuser des kleinen Vorortes brennen lichterloh, das Feuer taucht die Straße in ein gespenstisches Licht. Das von den roten Flammen eingerahmte Dunkle Mal am Himmel ergibt ein groteskes Bild. Der Rauch brennt ins den Augen, erschwert die Atmung. Ein Zauber behebt dies. Leider wirkt er nicht gegen die immense Hitze, die uns umgibt.

Ich drehe mich zu Joanica um, die erstarrt in die Flammen blickt.

„Wo bleibst du?" Ich hoffe, dass sie meine Worte trotz der gelegentlichen Schreie und des Krachens der brechenden Stützbalken der Häuser vernimmt.

„Ich...ich habe panische Angst vor Feuer."

„Na klasse." In der Nähe zerbersten Fensterscheiben. „Dann such die Umgebung ab, vielleicht verstecken sich noch einige Todesser in der Nähe, die nicht rechtzeitig außer Reichweite unseres Anti-Apparitions-Zaubers gelangen konnten."

Joanica eilt nur zu gern davon, weg vom Feuer. Viele Kollegen sind damit beschäftigt, die Flammen zu löschen, doch ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass das noch viel hilft. Für Muggel, die eventuell noch am Leben sind, wäre es viel zu spät, wenn das Feuer endlich erstickt ist. Ich laufe über die Straße und sprenge bei einem Einfamilienhaus die Eingangstür auf. Flammen schießen mir entgegen. In einem Raum, der einmal das Wohnzimmer war, entdecke ich drei verkohlte Leichen. Höchstwahrscheinlich werden sie die Muggelpolizisten nicht identifizieren können. Schleunigst verlasse ich das Haus wieder. Hier konnte niemand gerettet werden. Ich höre einen gedämpften Schrei aus dem Wald. Joanica, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Als ich an der Stelle ankomme, an der ich Carter vermute, sehe ich sie auf dem Boden liegen. Ich knie mich neben sie. Ein dünnes Rinnsal dunkelroten Bluts fließt aus ihrem Mundwinkel herab. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen, ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Sie atmet noch, wenn auch äußerst flach. Ich bereue zutiefst, sie allein in die Wälder geschickt zu haben. Plötzlich höre ich hinter mir ein Knacken. Als ich herum wirbele eine Gestalt durch das Gestrüpp eilen. Meine Zauber verfehlen ihn. Er ist kurz davor, außer Reichweite des Apparitionsbannes zu gelangen, als mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wird.

* * *

A/N: Wundert euch nicht: Nur Amelia Bones ist in den Büchern offiziell gestorben. Meiner Vorstellung zu Folge hat ihre Tochter einen Selbstmordversuch gehabt und wurde deshalb in die Psychiatrische Abteilung von St. Mungo's eingewiesen. Damit ist sie ja im Prinzip „weg vom Fenster", um es so lapidar auszudrücken. 


	14. the lion's den

A/N: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Aber ich habe nunmal Ferien und möchte sie endlich zum Lernen(!) nutzen. Kapitel 15 gibt es nächste Woche.

Ophelia lag an einer kalten, feuchten Steinwand, als sie das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte.

Sie verspürte ein starkes Ziehen in ihrem Rücken. Etwas Warmes rann ihr den Hinterkopf in den Nacken herab. Sie wollte danach tasten, als sie die Ketten um ihre Handgelenke bemerkte.

Sie ließ geschockt den Blick durch den dunklen, muffigen Raum schweifen und erblickte das unintelligente, verschlagene Gesicht eines kleinen und ziemlichen dicken Mannes, der an der Tür ihrer Zelle lehnte. „Machen Sie sich es bequem. Sie haben die Ehre", er grinst vielsagend. „der Gast des Dunklen Lords zu sein. Gäste meines Meisters neigen allerdings dazu, nicht sehr lang zu leben, besonders, wenn sie Ministeriumszauberer sind."

„Ach du Scheiße."

Hinterhältig kichernd verlässt der Mann den Raum, nicht ohne vorher die Tür magisch zu versiegeln.

Wie habe ich denn das geschafft?

_Willst du es wirklich wissen? Als du den Todesser verfolgtest habe ich wieder die Kontrolle übernommen. Ich schaffte es, mich an ihm fest zu halten, als er apparierte. Unglücklicherweise wurden wir sofort gefangen genommen. Natürlich hätte es auch schlimmer kommen können, wenn man bedenkt, dass du Aurorin bist. Wir hätten auf der Stelle getötet werden können._

Ich hätte es ahnen müssen.

Ich hasse dich Barty. Aus tiefsten Herzen.

_Also wirklich. Du bist mir dagegen sogar ein wenig ans Herz - kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt - gewachsen. Deine Abneigung trifft mich tief._

Das ist beabsichtigt.

_Du bist seltsam._

Das sagt der Richtige.

_Nein, tatsächlich. Du bist im Begriff zu sterben – zweifellos auf schmerzhafte Weise - und verlierst trotzdem deinen Sarkasmus nicht. Das ist in gewisser Weise bewundernswert._

Ich habe einfach nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht seinen „treuesten Anhänger" töten würde. Da du sicher keine Suizidabsichten hast, nehme ich, dass es dein Plan ist, dich zu erkennen zu geben?

_Du durchschaust aber wirklich alles. Ja, ich hoffe tatsächlich Ihn von meiner Identität überzeugen zu können._

Erschöpft lehnte Ophelia sich an die Wand und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nach einiger Zeit schlief sie ein.

---

Die Aurorin schreckte auf. Die schwere Kerkertür wurde von einer großgewachsenen Person mit einem Fußtritt aufgestoßen.

_Lass mich jetzt übernehmen! _In Bartys Stimme lag Dringlichkeit.

Das könnte dir wohl so passen.

_Willst du leben oder bist du wirklich auf eine Runde Foltern scharf? Für masochistisch habe ich dich nicht gehalten._

Zögernd entspannte sich Ophelia, was angesichts der Situation nicht einfach war und übergab Barty die Kontrolle.

„So Kleine. Wollen wir einmal unseren Spaß haben, nicht?" Der eintretende Mann trug keine Maske, doch Ophelia konnte ihn trotzdem nicht identifizieren. Barty schien ihn erkannt zu haben.

_Rudolphus ist nicht gerade für seine Konversationsfähigkeiten bekannt. _

Der Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab, seine Mine zeigte unverkennbar äußerste Vorfreude.

Barty setzte zum Sprechen an, doch bevor die Worte seinen Mund verließen, wurde er von einem Cruciatus getroffen. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch seinen Körper und nahm ihm den Atem. Er gab sich Mühe, nicht zu schreien. Ophelia empfand die selbe Qual.

„Halt, Rudolphus!" presste Barty gequält hervor, als der Folterfluch endlich gelöst wurde.

Rudolphus erstarrte und blickte ungläubig auf sein Opfer herab. Dann lachte er lauthals auf. „Auf deinen kleinen Tricks falle ich nicht hinein, Schlampe."

„Du begehst einen schweren Fehler."

„Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen."

„Ich bezweifele, dass der Dunkle Lord begeistert über dein Verhalten sein wird."

„Ach ja?"

„Wenn er herausfindet, dass du einen seiner treuesten Diener gefoltert und getötet hast, wird du die Konsequenzen erleiden."

„Du? Einer der treuesten Anhänger des Lords?"

„Ich..." Barty schaute dem anderen Todesser fest in die Augen. „bin Bartemius Crouch Junior." Rudolphus schluckte hörbar.

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Bring mich vor den Dunklen Lord. Er wird feststellen können, ob ich lüge. An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht seinen Zorn erregen, nur für die kurze Freude am Foltern."

Grob packte er den Arm des Gefangenen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau, augenscheinlich eine Aurorin, in irgendeiner Weise Barty Crouch sein sollte. (Vielsafttrank hätte längst seine Wirkung verloren und dem Todesser fiel kein Grund ein warum Crouch - um Erkennung zu vermeiden - sich als Frau tarnen würde. )Dennoch schleifte er sie aus dem Kellergewölbe. Er wollte nicht das Missfallen seines Meisters erregen. Das konnte tödlich enden.

So hattest du dir die Sache nicht vorgestellt oder?

_Um ehrlich zu sein – nicht ganz._

Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft erwartet habe, mit Begeisterung empfangen zu werden. Zumal du in meinem Körper steckst und deine Geschichte nicht wirklich glaubhaft klingt.

_Keine Sorge, mein Meister ist ein unübertroffener Legilimens. Ich denke nicht, dass er meine Aussage anzweifeln wird. _

Keine Sorge? Fällt dir nicht die Ironie der Situation auf? Und was ist, wenn dein Meister wütend darüber ist, dass du Harry Potter nicht töten konntest?

Endlich wirkte Barty in seinem Selbstvertrauen erschüttert. Er begann tatsächlich zu stotterten.

_Das...das wird Er nicht. Es war ...es gehört nicht zu meiner Aufgabe. Ich habe mehr für Ihn getan als irgendein anderer Seiner Anhänger._

Wenn du es sagst. Ophelia verstummte. Sie hatten einen großen Raum, eine Art Saal erreicht.

Der brutale Mann kettete sie an eine Säule und schlich dann gebeugt in die Mitte des Gewölbes.

Eine kalte, hohe Stimme erklang in der Dunkelheit.

„Rudolphus. Was hast du zu berichten?"

Leise und unterwürfig sagte der Angesprochene, ohne zu Voldemort aufzusehen, der langsam aus den Schatten trat. „Herr, die Gefangene...sie wünscht mit Euch zu sprechen."

„Und du hast die Aurorin tatsächlich hergebracht?" Er klang erbost.

Rudolphus Stimme bekam einen leicht panischen Unterton. „Mein Lord, sie hat behauptet, eine von euren Anhängern zu sein."

„So? Warum ist es mir dann nicht aufgefallen?" Voldemort lachte höhnisch.

„Bring sie her."

Rudolphus machte Barty los und stieß ihn hart in den Rücken, sodass dieser Boden fiel. Er kroch hastig vorwärts, um sich dem Dunklen Lord vor die Füße zu werfen.

Dieser betrachte ihn – sie – mit Interesse.

„Und? Sprich, ehe ich es mir anders überlege. Das könnte schmerzhaft für dich werden, _Aurorin_."

„Herr, gebt mir bitte eine Möglichkeit mich zu erklären. Ich ...ich bin Barty Crouch."

„Barty Crouch. Aha. Er ist in meinen Diensten gestorben."

Barty riss die Augen auf. Konnte er wirklich so vergessen - so verleugnet - werden?

„Das bin ich nicht! Ich erhielt den Kuss des Dementoren. Durch einen seltsamen Zufall ist allerdings meine Seele in den Körper dieser Aurorin übergegangen."

Voldemort blickte der Person zu seinen Füßen intensiv in die Augen. Barty spürte, wie er seinen Geist eindrang. Ophelia fühlte sich plötzlich noch unwohler als zuvor.

„Tatsächlich..." meinte der Dunkle Lord schließlich fasziniert. Er bedeutet Rudolphus, sich zurückzuziehen. Dann verlangte er: „Lass mich mit ihr sprechen."

Oh, nein bitte nicht.

_Du musst, Ophelia. Keiner widerspricht dem Dunklen Lord. Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst._

Warum müssen diese Dinge immer mir passieren?

Äußerst unwillig übernahm Ophelia wieder die Kontrolle ihres eigenen Körpers.

Zitternd schaute sie zu dem kaltblütigen Mörder so vieler Menschen herauf. Sie war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen, besonders da sie nicht einmal wusste wo sie war. Sie musste sich in die Situation fügen.

Voldemort wirkte ungeduldig. „Wirst du endlich sprechen und muss ich deine Zunge erst noch etwas lockern?"

„Nein! Ich werde tun, was immer ihr...fordert." keuchte Ophelia.


	15. obedient

A/N1: Ich führe das System _Barty_, Ophelia auch in „privaten" Gedanken und wörtlicher Rede weiter. Entschuldigung für die Verspätung. Sollte ich je wieder ein bestimmtes Datum nennen, schaut einen Tag danach erst rein.

A/N2: Das erste Kapitel von meiner anderen FF „Die Ministerin" ist ab morgen online. Barty-free, aber trotzdem lesenswert.

A/N3: Verzeiht die Verspätung aber ich hatte keine Batterie für meinen Speicherstick.

„Du kannst wählen, Aurorin: Entweder du fügst dich, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Seele – und nur _deine_ – deinen Körper verlässt. Wirst du Barty deinen Köper überlassen?"

Ophelia wollte eine zynische Antwort geben, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig, vor wem sie stand oder besser – lag.

„Ja. "

„Sehr gut. Anscheinend bist du kein Dummkopf. Bedenke: Ein Versuch, deine Freunde beim Ministerium um Hilfe zu bitten und du bist tot." Er lachte kalt. „Das wäre schade, nicht? Vielleicht findet du ja auch Gefallen _an unserer Sache_."

Trotzig wisperte Ophelia „Niemals." Voldemorts Augen leuchteten rötlich auf.

„Wir werden sehen, ob sich deine Meinung noch ändert, wenn du erst das Dunkle Mal erhalten hast. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen." Ophelias Augen weiteten sich. „Deinen linken Arm." Zittern hob sie ihren Arm. Ihr Handgelenk war von den Fesseln blutig gescheuert worden. Ein kleines dunkelrotes Rinnsal lief zum Ellbogen herab und hinterließ kleine Flecken auf dem Ärmel, der von dem Dunklen Lord zurückgeschoben wurde. Der Zauberstab berührte ihre Haut. Wie aus schwarzer Tinte formten sich die Umrisse des Zeichens. Erst die Schlange, dann die Konturen eines Totenkopfes. Ophelia biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben zu schreien, bis sie einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund spürte. Ein ansteigendes Rauschen in ihren Ohren nahm ihr die Orientierung. Alles in ihrer Umgebung schien zu verschwimmen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis der Dunkle Lord endlich fertig war und den Zauberstab anhob.

Die Aurorin wippte zitternd vor und zurück, starrte teilnahmslos auf die Wand hinter ihm.

Dunkel und drohend prangte das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm. Die es umgebende Haut wirkte roh. Die Schlange, die sich an Stelle der Zunge des Schädels befand, schien Ophelia zu verspotten. Langsam begann sie sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Wahrnehmung normalisierte sich. Was blieb war der pochende, betäubende Schmerz in ihrem Unterarm. Mit leiser Stimme wand sie sich an den Dunklen Lord, der im Gehen begriffen war. Sie war unsicher, was ihre zukünftige Rolle sein würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt irgendeine Antwort ertragen könnte.

„Mein..." Sie suchte nach einem passenden Ausdruck. „...Lord, soll ich nicht weiterhin im Ministerium arbeiten? Ich könnte..."  
Voldemort drehte sich zu ihr um. Ein schmales bösartiges Lächeln lag auf seinen blassen Lippen, ein Resultat von Ophelias förmlicher – in ihrem Fall eigentlicher unangemessener – Anrede.

„In der Tat würde dein Verschwinden auffallen. Du wirst also zurückkehren, aber Barty wird die Kontrolle innehaben. Ich verlange äußersten Gehorsam. Ich erwarte sinnvolle Informationen. Wurmschwanz soll dir deinen Zauberstab wiedergeben." Damit verschmolz der Dunkle Lord mit den Schatten und Ophelia lag allein auf dem schwarz gefliesten Boden des Saales. Das heißt, nicht völlig allein.

_Du hast das ziemlich gut weggesteckt._

Oh, ein Lob aus deinem Munde. Ich fühle mich gleich viel besser.

Tatsächlich fühlte Ophelia den starken Drang laut los zu schreien. Sie hatte nie viel für Muggeltransportmittel übrig gehabt aber im Moment wünschte sie sich einen Güterzug, vor den sie sich werfen konnte.

_In der Nacht, als ich endgültig Todesser wurde, war ich nicht der Einzige, der das Mal erhielt. Die meisten anderen haben wie verrückt gebrüllt und sind nach ihrer Aufnahmezeremonie bewusstlos geworden. Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Das Fieber danach ist höllisch._

Was für eine schöne Metapher. Gibt es einen Trank dagegen?

_Soweit ich weiß nicht. _

Durch das Zeichen, kann Er also seine Anhänger einberufen. Und nur so wissen die Todesser, wohin sie Apparieren sollen?

_Exakt. Der Ruf ist übrigens nicht sonderlich angenehm zumindest wenn man sich Zeit lässt. Das Mal kann sich entzünden, wenn man jedes Mal trödelt. Allerdings wäre das sowieso äußerst dumm. Ich denke, eine Entzündung wird das geringste Problem sein, wenn man es einmal geschafft hat den Dunklen Lord negativ auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Übrigens, es ist nicht angebracht, dass du von einer solch neutralen Position von den Todessern sprichst. Immerhin bist du nun selbst eine von uns. _

Wie ich schon sagte – niemals.

_Und wie der Dunkle Lord schon sagte – du wirst es müssen._

‚Solange ich nicht in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen sein will.'


	16. troubled

_Übrigens, es ist nicht angebracht, dass du von einer solch neutralen Position von den Todessern sprichst. Immerhin bist du nun selbst eine von uns._

Wie ich schon sagte – niemals.

_Und wie der Dunkle Lord schon sagte – du wirst es müssen._

‚Solange ich nicht in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen sein will.'

Wenige Moment später betrat der dickliche Mann, dessen Bekanntschaft Ophelia schon im Kerker gemacht hatte, den Raum. Hass und Empörung lagen in seinen Augen. Grinsend stand Barty, der inzwischen wieder die Kontrolle übernommen hatte auf und ging auf den anderen Todesser zu. „Nun, Wurmschwanz. Du scheinst nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Entwicklungen zu sein. Den Zauberstab, bitte." Zögernd händigte der verschlagene Mann

das Gewünschte aus. Dabei fiel Barty dessen silbrig glänzende Hand auf. „Eine Belohnung?" meinte er mit einem darauf deutenden Kopfnicken.

Wurmschwanz sah stolz in die Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ja, der Herr war sehr großzügig. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass er es dir gegenüber war." Barty warf Wurmschwanz einen wütenden Blick zu und verließ den Raum. Er war noch nie in dem Kellergewölbe gewesen – außer als Gefangener vor wenigen Stunden – in das er gerade einbog, war aber in keinster Weise in Eile.

Hat der etwa gelauscht?

_Das wäre ihm sicher nicht gut bekommen. Der Dunkle Lord duldet so etwas nicht. Nein, mein Meister muss es Wurmschwanz gerade befohlen haben._

Barty stützte sich nach einigen Schritten an der glitschigen Wand ab, um nicht umzufallen. Die Zeremonie hatte ihn stark geschwächt.

Dieser Wurmschwanz hatte Recht, weißt du das?

_Wie meinst du das? Dieser ängstliche Speichellecker hat keine Anerkennung durch meinen Meister verdient! _Bartyschnaubte wütend.

Hey, Barty, das ist kein Grund aggressiv zu werden. Ich meine bloß, du hattest dir mehr erwartet, nach allem was du für den Dunklen Lord getan hast, oder?

_Ich **werde **über allen anderen belohnt werden._

Vielleicht. Die nächste Sache ist, dass du – wir – nichts Genaues über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords weißt. Woher willst du wissen, welche Informationen er benötigt?

_Du klingst ja direkt kooperativ._

Nicht direkt. Ich bin nur nicht daran interessiert mit siebenundzwanzig Jahren zu sterben.

_Verständlich. Jedenfalls, es ist fast offensichtlich, dass Er anstrebt, das Ministerium auszuschalten? Das war von Beginn an so eingeplant._

Komisch ist nur, dass er dafür schon mehrere Jahrzehnte Zeit hatte. 

Barty war für einen Moment sprachlos.

Vielleicht ist er ja vor lauter Foltern von seinem Konzept abgekommen?

_Wage es nicht so etwas zu behaupten!_

Willst du bestreiten, dass die Todesser in meisten Fällen nicht mehr als eine Truppe gut organisierter aber minderbemittelter Schläger sind? Und zu allem Überfluss sterben im Rahmen eurer Aktionen vorwiegend Reinblütler! Worauf läuft das hinaus? Was habt ihr davon, die Zauberer auszulöschen und unsere Welt den Muggeln preiszugeben?

„_Das darf und wird nicht geschehen!"_ Bartys Stimme hallte durch die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers.

Übrigens, ich denke nicht, dass wir dem Ausgang näher kommen.

_Das sehe ich selber._

Meine Güte, ein Todesser der sich in der Festung seines Herrn verläuft. Das ist armselig.

_Sei-still-oder-du-wirst-es-bereuen. _Bartys Stimme klang gepresst.

Eine Stunde, mehrere Kilometer durch muffige unterirdische Korridore und einige Atempausen später erreichte er den Ausgang.

Er befand sich vor einer Art Tor, dessen Durchgang silbrig schimmerte und schemenhaft die Außenwelt zeigte. Ein Schritt und er stand in vollkommener Dunkelheit in einem dichten Wald. Er sog tief die erfrischende Luft ein.

Ein was noch, Barty. Man kann nachts nicht mehr direkt ins Ministerium Apparieren. Nur heraus, der Einsätze wegen . Eine ziemlich unbequeme Sache, wenn du mich fragst.

_Nicht mehr?_

Seit deine Kollegen die Sache im Mysteriumsdepartment vermasselt haben.

_Und wo ist der Besuchereingang?_

Meine Kooperation endet hier für heute.

Wütend schüttelte Barty den Kopf.

_Wirklich, Ophelia, so schön dein Körper auch ist, ich würde es vorziehen meinen eigenen wieder zu erlangen. _

Sollte ich mich tatsächlich geschmeichelt fühlen?

_Fass es auf wie du willst._

Frag mich jetzt nicht, wo dein Körper ist, wenn er noch existiert. Wenn er längst irgendwo verwest, hast du das übrigens deinem Vater zu verdanken. Crouch Seniors Verschärfung der Legislative und Ausweitung der Aurorenbefugnisse hat die Ministeriumsmaßnahmen sehr inhuman gemacht. 

_Noch ein weiterer Grund ihn zu hassen._

Er ist TOT. 

‚Fehlt nur noch, dass er fragt „Habe ich das nicht gut gemacht?"' dachte Ophelia.

_Man kann auch Tote verabscheuen. _

Ja, du offensichtlich. Wirst du heute noch Apparieren oder wollen wir noch ein wenig länger auf dieser Lichtung stehen und plaudern? 

(A/N: Als kleinen Trost gibt es heute zwei neue Kapitel. Dafür erwarte ich aber auch Reviews! Übringens, auch nicht angemeldete Leser können Kommentare hinterlassen.)


	17. moral courage

(A/N: Ich persönlich habe mich auf dieses Kapitel gefreut.--- Mortus? Noch am Leben?)

Londons Straßen und Plätze waren in ein gespenstisches orangefarbenes Licht getaucht.

In einer Art Hinterhof war ein lauter Knall zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem blechernen Scheppern.

„_Verdammte Mülltonnen. Konnte die Dinger noch nie leiden." (!)_

Genervt stieg Barty über die umgekippten Container und putzte Essenreste von seinem Umhang.

„_Ein schmutziger Hinterhof? Also wirklich, das kann ich doch besser."_

Er – und damit auch Ophelia - litt unter unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen.

Schweißperlen standen auf seiner hochroten Stirn. Erschöpft sank er auf einer Parkbank nieder.

Ein Polizist in seinen Fünfzigen kam auf ihn zu. Er sah empört aus – ohne Zweifel vermutete er eine Obdachlose - doch als er näher kam schlug seine Miene in Verwirrung um.

„Junge Frau! Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"

„_Ich ruhe mich aus."_ Barty hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit aufdringlichen Muggeln herum zu ärgern.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Der Streifenpolizist bemühte sich um Höflichkeit. Es war eine lange, anstrengende Schicht für ihn gewesen.

„_Sicher, Sir. Ich bin völlig gesund." _

„Sie sehen etwas kränklich aus. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung sind?"

Bartys Augen glänzten fiebrig. Mit Mühe nickte er den Kopf.

„Warum sind sie überhaupt so spät – nein besser, so früh, es ist schließlich 4 Uhr morgens – auf der Straße?" Der Bobby schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen.

„Spazieren gehen." keuchte Barty.

„Hauchen Sie mich einmal an."

„_Wie bitte?"_ Barty funkelte den Mann wütend an. Langsam tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab.

Kein Blutbad, bitte.

_Das kann ich nicht garantieren. Wenn dieser Bullyzist nicht bald um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmert, wird er die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Ich habe Fieber, bin müde, habe das verflixte Ministerium noch nicht gefunden und ich bin ein Todesser. Was erwartest du, verdammt?_

„Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie alkoholisiert sind. Machen sie die Sache doch nicht komplizierter, als sie sein müsste. Einfach einmal anhauchen, bitte."

Barty sprang auf. Die plötzliche Bewegung schickte einen betäubenden Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„_Seien Sie still, Mann."_

Für einen Moment beäugte der Polizist die Frau vor ihm – die ihn mit einem Zweig zu bedrohen schien - misstrauisch, brach dann aber in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Drogen. Habe ich es mir doch gleich gedacht." murmelte er schließlich. Etwas lauter setzter er an „ Miss, setzen sie sich bitte wieder hin, es gibt..." _„Strangulo!" _Ein gelber Blitz traf den Polizisten, der augenblicklich verstummte. Er griff sich an die Kehle, schnappte nach Luft. Seine Augen traten hervor. Pure Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen. Bartys Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Die Lippen seines Opfers liefen langsam blau an, sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Barty lächelte grimmig, als der Polizist zu Boden sank und mit einem dumpfen Schlag aufschlug. Der Todesser wirkte befriedigt, nahezu euphorisch.

Was hast du getan? Ophelia kreischte voller Panik in seinem Kopf..

_Er war lästig._

Barty erblickte ein Pärchen, das wie angewurzelt in der Nähe hinter einem Baum stand. Dann begannen die beiden Beobachter wegzulaufen.

Steh hier nicht so herum Barty! Verschwinde, die beiden holen garantiert die Polizei!

_Dann ergeht es ihnen wie dem Muggel hier._

Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du bist immer noch in meinem Körper! Du kannst dir die Reaktion des Ministeriums vorstellen, wenn eine Aurorin Muggel abschlachtet. Bitte! 

_Und wohin soll ich gehen?_

Sirenen ertönten in geringer Entfernung. Autotüren schlugen zu. Stimmengewirr.

Der Besuchereingang ist links neben der U-Bahnstation. Geh in die rote Telefonzelle.

Zahlreiche Schritte näherten sich rasch, hörbar durch die trockenen Blätter auf dem Boden.

Barty! Das Dunkle Mal!

„_Morsmordre!" _Der Himmel leuchtete grün auf. Die Verfolger hielten vor Schreck an. Und starrten auf das groteske Zeichen, das in der Höhe brannte.

_Gute Idee - zur Ablenkung.  
_Jetzt lauf!

Barty erreichte das Ende des Parks und bog in eine Allee ein, rannte vorbei an Schildern, die auf den Zugang zur Central Line hinwiesen.

Die defekte Zelle. Wähl 6-2-4-4-2.

_Was ist denn das für eine verrückte Weise, in das Ministerium zu gelangen?_

Du hast das Ministerium für Magie noch nie irregulär betreten?

Barty antwortete nicht, sondern tippte die Nummer ein. Kurz darauf ertönte eine kühle, weibliche Stimme.

„Willkommen..." Barty schlug mit der Faust auf die Tastatur. „...Namen und Grund ihres Besuches an."

„_Ophelia McKay. Ich arbeite hier."_

„Vielen Dank."

Die Kabine schien gemächlich – gleich einem Fahrstuhl – nach unter zu sinken.

Eine silberne Plakette fiel aus einer Öffnung unter dem Telefonhörer. Bartys Atem stockte, als er die Schrift las. ‚Bartemius Crouch Junior. Dienst.'

_Wie ist das möglich?_

Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Anscheinend wirkt hier derselbe Erkennungsmechanismus wie bei Personen, die den Vielsafttrank eingenommen haben. Soll Infiltration verhindern.

_Aber ich bin doch immer noch in deinem Körper und habe ihn nicht durch Vielsafttrank kopiert! Wie sollte das funktionieren?_

Ich weiß darüber nicht Bescheid. Das Ministerium hat eine separate Abteilung für Sicherheit eingerichtet.

_Ich werde das Abzeichen bei nächster Gelegenheit los_Er steckte die Plakette in eine Tasche des Umhangs.

_Sag mal, ist es dann nicht möglich, dass wir schon an früherer Stelle aufgeflogen sind?_

Ich bezweifele das, wenn man von deinem kleinen Massaker gerade eben absieht. Ich hatte sonst immer die Kontrolle.

Die Kabine hatte ihren tiefsten Punkt erreicht. Barty grinste erleichtert, wenn er sich auch etwas komisch fühlte. Hinter ihm schwang die Tür auf.

Er trat in das Atrium, das sich langsam wieder mit Zauberern und Hexen füllte, die durch die Kamine ankamen. Die Frühschicht hatte begonnen.

Vorbei an dem Springbrunnen zum Fahrstuhl – zweite Etage – und dann immer rechts. Nicht, dass du dich wieder verläufst.

_Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Wie hätten woanders hingehen sollen, zu dir nach Hause zum Beispiel._

In dem Zustand Apparieren? Diesmal wärst du IM Müllcontainer wiederaufgetaucht, oder noch schlimmer, dich gespli... Doch Barty hörten ihre Ausführungen nicht weiter zu.

Er hatte mittlerweile das Aurorenhauptquartier erreicht. Als er den Raum betrat, schauten einige der Anwesenden auf, ein merkwürdiger, geschockter Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Nymphadora Tonks sprang auf und rannte ihrer Kollegin entgegen. „Ophelia! Du lebst!"

„Ja, wie der Phönix aus der Asche", mischte sich nun auch Bell ein, „du hast wahnsinniges Glück, Ophelia."

Wahnsinnig trifft es nur zu gut.


	18. as usual

„Wir hatten gedacht, dass du diesmal wirklich tot wärst." Tonks betrachtete sie besorgt.

_Wie lange waren wir denn weg?_

Mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden. Den entgeisterten Blicken nach zu urteilen um einiges länger.

„_Was...was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Ich kann mich an fast nichts erinnern."_ Ein stümperhafter Kunstgriff.

„Das wissen wir auch nicht. Wir haben gesehen, wie du in ein brennendes Haus gerannt bist. Einige meinten, sie hätten auch mitbekommen, wie du es verlassen hast und in Richtung des Waldes gerannt bist. Doch wir haben nur Carter gefunden..."

Joanica! Frag, ob sie noch am Leben ist.

„_Was ist mit ihr?"_

Bell blickte traurig zu Boden. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Tonks übernahm ihren Part. „Sie war in einen furchtbaren Zustand als wir sie fanden. Wir vermuten eine zu lange Anwendung des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Sie reagiert kaum. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob sie es bemerkt, wenn jemand ihr Krankenzimmer betritt."

Barty konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Du kranker Bastard!

„_Wie bei den Longbottoms..."_

„Ja, aber Frank und Alice kommunizieren wenigstens etwas. Bei Carter...nichts, maximal ein Blinzeln. Opfer des Cruciatus werden sich nie wieder erholen, nach allem was wir wissen."

Bell schien ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben. „Das Schlimme ist, wir wissen nicht einmal weshalb es Joanica getroffen hat. Warum war sie als Einzige nicht im Dorf? Warum waren überhaupt noch Todesser in der Umgebung?" Tonks unterbrach sie. „Wieso sollte sie jemand derartig foltern? Du-weißt-schon-wer hat genügend Informanten, es gibt keinen Grund mal nebenbei einen Auroren auszufragen."

„_Aus Spaß?"_ schlug Barty vor.

Das wäre wohl deine Motivation gewesen.

_Nur halbrichtig. _

„Es widerstrebt mir, das anzunehmen, aber du wirst wohl Recht haben."

„Nebenbei bemerkt, wir haben wieder neue Absolventen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass wir nicht so bald einen größeren Einsatz haben."

„_Sie müssen lernen damit klar zu kommen."_ sagte Barty gleichgültig.

Nymphadora starrte ihre Gesprächspartnerin entsetzt an.

Deine Personifikation von Mad-Eye war deutlich überzeugender. Barty, lass mich übernehmen, du manövrierst uns noch in unglaubliche Schwie-

_Das würde dir so passen. Keine Sorge Liebes, niemand wird etwas bemerken. _

Es ist ja verständlich, dass du deine neugewonnene Freiheit nutzen willst, aber musst du dafür über Leichen gehen? Ophelia verstummte, feststellend wie lächerlich ihre Worte klangen.

Barty fluchte innerlich.

_Ich bin mit zweiundzwanzig gestorben! _Seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an.

_Ich habe viele Monate in Askaban verbracht, danach unter der Herrschaft meines gehassten Vater in einer Art Trance vegetiert und schließlich fast ein Jahr im Körper eines Anderen verbracht. Du kannst NICHT nachvollziehen, wie ich mich fühle!_

Du bist tatsächlich in der Lage zu fühlen?

_Was weißt du schon von mir?! Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt – was habe ich zu verlieren? Was könnte ich einbüßen, wenn ich jetzt einfach meinen Zauberstab zücke und ein paar deiner naiven Kollegen abschlachte?_

Deinen Status beim Dunklen Lord. Und dein Leben.

_Mein – **Leben** nennst du es? _

„Geht es dir gut, Ophelia? Und du weißt wirklich nicht, wo du bis jetzt warst?"

„_Ich sagte doch schon..." _Tonks musterte ihre Kollegin. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus. Hast du Fieber? Du solltest ins St. Mungos..."

„_Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft Es passiert auch mir nicht jeden Tag an einem obskuren Ort aufzuwachen, ohne Erinnerung an vergangene Ereignisse. Irgendwelche Verluste, Angriffe, Tötungen, Ankündigungen – irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?"_

„Da wendest du dich am besten an Arkawy. Kurz bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist, kam eine Meldung rein, dass ein Dunkles Mal ganz in der Nähe gesichtet worden sein soll. Die zugeteilten Auroren müssten jeden Moment zurück sein."

In der Tat wurde, unmittelbar nachdem Tonks fertig war, die Tür aufgerissen.

Drei verdrossene Auroren traten ein. „Die Information war richtig. Ein einziger Muggel lag tot im Park, offensichtlich erwürgt. Etwas seltsam allerdings, das ist nicht das übliche Vorgehen von Todesser. Ein Team von Obliviatoren hat den Fall übernommen."

Barty drehte sich um. _„Ein Trittbrettfahrer?"_

Ein Kollege zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Tatort weist nicht daraufhin, dass überhaupt Magie im Spiel war. Wenn man von dem Mal absieht hätte es auch ein normales Muggelverbrechen sein können. Die Polizisten sind angerückt und ein paar Passanten standen auch um die Leiche herum. Mal sehen, ob wir alle Zeugen erwischen."

„Stories wie diesen schaffen es auch nur in die Boulevardpresse."  
„Jaa..."meinte der Älteste der Auroren nachdenklich. „Aber so langsam werden auch die Muggel misstrauisch. Sie werden angesichts der terroristischen Bedrohung nervös."

„_Terroristen. Tzt!"_ lachte Barty spöttisch.

„Nun, junge Kollegin, vielleicht sind Sie anderer Ansicht, aber es keineswegs gut, wenn die Muggel überstürzt Maßnahmen ergreifen oder gar Kriege gegen andere Nationen beginnen, in denen sie die Ursprünge des Terrors vermuten."

„Welche Extremistengruppe der Muggelwelt könnte Hurricanes oder Erdbeben verursachen?" meldete sich ein junger Auror aus dem hinteren Bereich des Raumes zu Wort.

Arkawy steckte den Kopf aus seinem Büro, um den Grund für den Aufruhr festzustellen. Als er Ophelia entdeckte, weiteten sich seine Augen.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt im Durchgang stehen. „McKay!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich zu überzeugen, dass dies keine Halluzination war, hervorgerufen durch chronische Übermüdung. „Kommen Sie sofort in mein Büro."


	19. passing out

(Ein äußerst kurzes Kapitel als Lückenfüller. Ich habe noch 5-6 Kapitel im Ärmel, die ich in der Zeit bis Weihnachten veröffentlichen werde, parallel zu 6 Kapiteln bei "Die Ministerin". Danach gibt es eine kurze Pause von ca. einem Monat, da ich in den nächsten Wochen nicht die geringste Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde.)

„Ich fasse es nicht. Wo sind Sie diesmal hineingeraten?" Arkawy klopfte Barty väterlich auf den Rücken. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Was für ein Glück, dass Sie überlebt haben. Wir leiden immer noch unter Personalmangel. Es ist zum verrückt werden. Wir befinden uns im Krieg und meine Abteilung muss sich um Beschwerden der Bevölkerung kümmern. Als ob wir nicht schon genug Maßnahmen ergreifen würden. Wir können ja kaum vor jeder Haustür drei Auroren positionieren, nicht? Aber ungelesen können wir die Mitteilungen ja nicht wegwerfen."

„_Was für ein Irrsinn. Ist der Minister etwa überfordert?"_ Barty rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Farbige Punkte flimmerten vor seinen Augen. Es war wirklich eine schlechte Idee gewesen, ins Ministerium zu gehen. Ophelia war unnatürlich still.

„Was? Nein, aber Jedenfalls, Ihre Kollegen haben mir von Ihrem couragierten Einsatz erzählt. Arbeiten Sie weiterhin und es winkt eine Beförderung."

Barty zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nun erzählen sie aber mal: Wo waren Sie?"

„_Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage."_ Der Diensthöhere hob eine Augenbraue. Urplötzlich verschwand seine wohlwollende Miene.

„Ach, ist das so?" Arkawy schaute seinem Gegenüber forschend in die Augen. In Barty stieg Panik hoch. Wenn er jetzt Okklumentik anwenden musste...es würde nicht funktionieren. Ophelia war absolut grauenvoll darin und er selbst war zu erschöpft. Zum allem Überfluss spürte er wie heißes Blut seinen Nacken herablief und seinen Umhang durchtränkte.

_Ophelia?_

Quälende Stille in seinem Kopf. Nervös lies er seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen, um dem Blick Arkawys auszuweichen.

„Verraten sie mir doch einmal ihren Zweitnamen. Und ihre Identifikationsnummer. Sie kennen das Protokoll. Nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

_Ophelia!_

Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seien Handfläche.

_Das ist kein Spaß mehr, antworte sofort! Bitte!_

Das Dienstzimmer verschwamm vor Bartys Augen. Er bemühte sich, Ophelias mentale Schilde zu durchdringen.

‚_Reiß dich zusammen, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.'_

Plötzlich stürzte eine Menge von Informationen ungeordnet auf ihn ein. Er brach zusammen.


End file.
